La Bella Principessa
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: Mercredi, 10h, au Musée du Louvre : l'exposition Léonard de Vinci est envahie de fumée. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipe, les agents de sécurité se félicitent : tout est resté en place, la crise est évitée. Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'un jeune homme avec un sac de toile noir apparaît sur les vidéos de surveillance, que la police est alertée... UA avec magie. SLASH. HPDM. TRADUCTION.
1. Partie 1

**Note de la traductrice :** _Voilà un nouvel HPDM !__ une des meilleures entrées de la hpdmcareerfest 2012 sur livejournal, recommandée par Sara Holmes (bénie soit elle). Des internautes ont proposé des idées de scénarios avec des Harry et Draco aux carrières inhabituelles, et voici la proposition que l'auteur de cette fic a retenue :_

« **Epoque :** Post-Poudlard EWE ou UA.

**Scénario :** Draco est un escroc sublime et beau parleur, doué d'un talent d'acteur exceptionnel et aux tendances cleptomanes. Harry, chasseur de primes coincé, est engagé par une compagnie d'assurance, que Draco a escroquée plus d'une fois, pour le traquer. Draco a une nouvelle cible en tête et Harry est déterminé à l'attraper. Un jeu du chat et de la souris.

**Éléments imposés :** Musée du Louvre ; la toile disparue de Léonard de Vinci _La Bella Principessa_ (d'une valeur de 150 millions de dollars) ; le « Pudding au chocolat le plus cher du monde » du Chef Marc Guibert.

**A éviter :** des hommes efféminés, des comportements dominant/dominé stéréotypés, le mpreg, des déviances hardcore comprenant des fluides corporels dégueu, mort de Harry et/ou Draco, une histoire qui finit mal.

**Rating :** au libre choix de l'auteur. »

_Et voici ce que **olimakiella** en a fait :_

**Titre original :** The Princess Thief

**Choix de carrières :** Draco : cambrioleur – Harry : Chasseur de primes

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Mercredi, 10h du matin, au Musée du Louvre : l'exposition temporaire sur Léonard de Vinci est envahie de fumée. Les services de sécurité de l'aile Sully ont fermé la salle de La Chapelle et fait évacuer le public vers le rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, les agents de sécurité se félicitent : tout est resté en place, la crise est évitée. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils repèrent sur les vidéos de surveillance un jeune homme qui sort de la Pyramide avec une grâce tranquille et un petit sac en toile noir, ils alertent la Police Nationale…

**Avertissements :** UA total. L'auteur n'est pas de citoyenneté française ! et donc il risque d'y avoir des erreurs concernant le système policier français. Certains sorciers de la saga sont ici des moldus (mais pas tous), Draco a un accent français… + frustration purement gratuite, un peu de tension sexuelle et du smut, pour le plaisir.

**Longueur :** 31 697 mots (en anglais). [Ndt : _C'est posté comme un OS, mais très, très long, alors je l'ai découpé en 9 chapitres. Sera entièrement posté au cours de l'été !_]

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages décrits dans des situations sexuelles sont majeurs. Merci à HP Lexicon et Google Maps pour des infos mineures sur certains lieux et personnages (Street View, votre meilleur ami lors des scènes de courses-poursuites dans les grandes villes). Un grand merci également aux sites Internet d'Interpol, Scotland Yard, Artscope Insurance, The Crown Prosection Service et du Musée du Louvre pour leurs précieuses informations. On ne me colle pas un procès, s'il vous plaît, et on ne m'arrête pas. Merci. Et merci aussi aux serveurs de Pizza Express pour leurs explications sur leur système de pourboires. Au passage, je tiens à préciser que je ne possède ni iPod, ni iPad, ni aucun produit Apple.

_Bonne lecture !_

**.**

—

**Le voleur de princesses**

—

_« Saisir plusieurs petites occasions_

_peut nous permettre de toucher au but plus rapidement_

_que si l'on attend la grande. »_

Hugh Allen

**.**

Les sirènes d'alarmes surprirent tout le monde et les visiteurs se retournèrent de tous côtés sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'ils virent les gardiens du Musée du Louvre se précipiter dans la salle, ils commencèrent à paniquer. Puis ils virent la fumée : la salle de La Chapelle où se tenait l'exposition Léonard de Vinci en fut envahie. Des rumeurs de conspiration, de meurtre et de vol se propagèrent tandis que les gardiens évacuaient les visiteurs avec une efficacité exemplaire, leur intimant de suivre les panneaux d'indication jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ; certains touristes invétérés s'empressèrent de sortir leurs appareils interdits pour prendre des photos à la dérobée de ce qui allait sans doute être le premier vol au Louvre depuis la débâcle de l'affaire Corot en 1998.

Dès son arrivée à sept heures du matin ce jour-là, la conservatrice Madeleine Duprée avait sentit que ça allait être une journée compliquée. Ces trois dernières semaines n'avaient consisté qu'en des discussions interminables avec les collectionneurs qui prêtaient leurs pièces pour l'exposition et leurs compagnies d'assurance. Celle dont on parlait le plus, bien sûr, était _La Bella Principessa_, une œuvre récemment acquise à son propriétaire actuel en Suisse. Comme toujours, les mêmes disputes éclataient entre les universitaires et les spécialistes d'Histoire de l'Art qui défendaient divers points de vue sur des questions de « propriété légitime » à coup de probantes expertises.

Madeleine soupira lourdement en s'engageant dans les escaliers qui menaient au poste de sécurité. Ils n'avaient ouvert que depuis une heure et l'exposition elle-même ne devait ouvrir qu'à dix heures. Elle regarda sa montre. Dix heures moins le quart. Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

« Est-ce qu'on a laissé entrer quelqu'un avant que ça n'arrive ? demanda-t-elle dans un français courant.

- Non, Mme Duprée, aucun visiteur n'est encore entré dans la galerie, nous attendions d'avoir votre avis avant d'envoyer les agents.

Il se retourna face à elle :

- Faut-il alerter la Gendarmerie ?

Madeleine parcourut l'image caméra du regard. Les agents étaient chargés des rondes dans le bâtiment et de la sécurité ; cette exposition ayant été son bébé pendant plus d'un mois et demi, il était normal qu'ils attendent ses directives. Elle plissa les yeux devant l'écran et soupira de nouveau, baissant les bras. À l'extérieur, le public commençait à s'impatienter. Les portes étaient fermées et elle ne pouvait procéder aux fouilles des sacs que si elle savait ce qui avait disparu. Il allait lui falloir descendre. L'épaisseur de la fumée était telle, dans la salle qui apparaissait à l'écran, que l'image semblait immobile.

Elle ramassa son café et tourna les talons :

- Non, l'alarme va les alerter. Quand ils appelleront, mettez-les en attente. Ce serait bien d'éviter un nouvel incident à la Corot. Au pire, on peut faire passer ça pour un exercice. »

La fumée stagnait quand elle pénétra dans la salle d'exposition. Elle entendait déjà des voix crier « au feu » à l'extérieur. Elle attendit que la fumée se dissipe, ordonnant aux agents qui l'accompagnaient d'utiliser les éventails qu'ils avaient apportés pour dissiper la fumée aussi rapidement que possible. Elle en envoya quelques autres dehors pour dissuader les gens d'appeler les pompiers.

Quand enfin la salle fut suffisamment dégagée, Madeleine suivit le parcours de l'exposition, dressant la liste de toutes ces oeuvres qu'elle avait fini par connaître par cœur. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que tout était resté en place ; elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle pendant tout son parcours.

« Je crois que des félicitations sont de mise, dit-elle en se retournant vers son équipe. Nous avons évité la catastrophe et un véritable cauchemar de réclamation d'assureurs et de poursuites judiciaires.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Marc :

- Vous pouvez laisser entrer le public. »

Marc acquiesça et transmit les indications dans le talkie-walkie accroché à son épaule.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers avec Marc, après avoir présenté ses plus sincères excuses aux visiteurs, son beeper la fit sursauter et le talkie de Marc éclata en une flopée de jurons si inventifs qu'il dut couper le son. Ils firent leur sortie calmement afin de ne pas semer la panique, mais une fois hors du champ de vision du public, ils se mirent à courir.

« Quoi, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court, dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

- Mme Duprée, il faut que vous voyiez ça.

Marc s'assit à côté de son collègue, qui rembobina la vidéo. Madeleine se pencha vers l'écran.

- Les ordinateurs ont détecté un visage de la liste de surveillance communiquée par Scotland Yard.

Un mauvais pressentiment la glaça :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il n'y a aucun nom associé, répondit l'agent de sécurité, et le visage a changé, mais il correspond à quatre-vingt sept pour cent.

Madeleine croisa les bras, espérant atténuer la sensation de froid.

- Montrez-le moi.

L'image à l'écran se figea et Marc fit un agrandissement du visage de trois-quarts de l'homme qui quittait le musée par la Pyramide. Le cliché que leur avait envoyé les services britanniques avait décidément beaucoup de grain – sans doute une capture de l'une des nombreuses caméras de surveillance qu'ils avaient disséminées dans Londres – mais il était suffisamment clair pour distinguer les trois-quarts d'un visage. Bien que l'homme fût coiffé d'un chapeau, il était évident que la couleur de ses cheveux avait changé. Le brun du musée n'était pas le blond de la photo granuleuse, mais le visage, derrière les lunettes de soleil, était plus ou moins le même.

- Et merde.

La journée n'était pas complètement sauvée finalement. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait : un des cambrioleurs les plus recherchés au monde dans son musée lors d'une tentative de vol.

- Bon, vous pouvez appeler la Gendarmerie maintenant, Marc. Et passez donc un coup de fil à Scotland Yard, tant que vous y êtes. »

**.**


	2. Partie 2

**2**

* * *

« Blaise, vous pouvez venir un instant dans mon bureau ? »

Blaise Zabini sursauta au son de l'interphone et faillit renverser son café sur les comptes-rendus de l'affaire Robins que son patron devait présenter en réunion dans une heure. Sans prendre le temps de répondre, il se leva et entra dans le bureau du commissaire divisionnaire, Ron Wealsey. Ces quatre dernières années, Blaise avait travaillé pour deux autres divisionnaires : l'un d'eux avait été promu au rang de préfet de police et l'autre… eh bien. Ce n'était qu'un malheureux incident dans la police judiciaire, où l'on ne pouvait pas avoir que des officiers qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher ; après tout, leur service s'occupait de criminels riches. Une fois son prédécesseur démis de ses fonctions et arrêté, Weasley était le mieux placé pour reprendre les rênes sous la direction de Mark Rowley, leur supérieur. De l'avis de Blaise, Weasley était le meilleur jusqu'à présent. C'était le seul, par exemple, qui envoyait Blaise lui chercher un café en lui donnant de quoi s'en prendre un lui-même, ainsi que tout ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

Et ça, c'était un gros plus dans le service, d'après le Système de Comptage de Bons Points de l'Assistant Chargé des Tâches Administratives.

Il n'était même pas censé être un assistant personnel. Lors du premier jour de Weasley, Blaise était la première personne qu'il ait croisé dans l'ascenseur. À la suite de cette rencontre sans grand intérêt, Blaise s'était soudain rendu compte que, pour une raison mystérieuse, tout le courrier du jour adressé à Weasley passait par lui.

Il était entré dans le petit bureau du commissaire où il s'était vu accueillir par un sourire penaud. Blaise étant la seule personne du service qu'il connaissait, et s'étant retrouvé un peu débordé par toute la paperasse qu'il était censé traiter, Ron avait dit à tous ceux qui souhaitaient lui parler de passer d'abord par Blaise. De toute évidence, l'homme avait besoin d'aide et Blaise n'était pas insensible au point de le laisser en plan alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver dans le service et n'y connaissait rien. Deux jours plus tard, lorsque les émeutes de l'année passée avaient éclaté, les tâches de la plupart des services avaient été unifiées et on l'avait attaché au service de Weasley. Durant les émeutes, les gens volaient et pillaient à tour de bras, et cette fois-ci, cela ne se limitait pas aux supermarchés. Ron avait par la suite fait honneur à son poste en traquant et arrêtant un jeune voleur d'art qui s'était servi des foules de jeunes qui envahissaient les rues pour camoufler son entrée en effraction chez Matilda Therone, la propriétaire de la _Peinture Marine_ de W. Byron.

Blaise s'était retrouvé seul responsable de la réception, du tri et de la distribution des messages et du courrier des quatre coins du foutu bâtiment adressés à Weasley. Même des prises de rendez-vous… Durant toute cette période, tout, absolument tout passait par Blaise, l'« Assistant _temporaire_ du Commissaire Weasley ». C'était devenu une blague éculée, mais pour une raison obscure, même un an plus tard, on ne cessait pas de la ressortir.

« Oui, Ron ? »

Le roux lui avait demandé de l'appeler « Ron » plutôt que « commissaire », et cela dès son arrivée au bureau ce maudit lundi matin. Il lui avait dit que ces formalités lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans la marine. Or il avait trop facilement le mal de mer. Blaise s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel et avait continué de lui détailler l'emploi du temps de la matinée. Ron ne portait pas son uniforme ce jour-là, mais Blaise s'était assuré qu'il y ait bien une chemise de secours accrochée derrière sa porte, comme d'habitude, au cas où.

« Il faudrait que vous passiez un coup de fil à quelqu'un pour moi », dit Ron en levant le nez de ses papiers pour tendre un bout de feuille à Blaise. « Il est très probable qu'il ne décroche pas les deux premières fois, mais insistez quand même. Cela finira par l'énerver et il vous couvrira d'insultes pendant cinq minutes avant de dire allô. »

« Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je trouvais vos amis charmants ? » dit Blaise, qui attrapa le bout de papier et l'accrocha à son calepin à l'aide d'un trombone. « Harry ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez recommencer ? »

Il avait rencontré Harry deux fois depuis qu'il était au service de Ron. Et c'était deux fois de trop.

« Il me doit un service. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, pas impressionné pour deux sous par le raisonnement de Ron. Il reposa le poids de son corps sur son autre jambe et ne tint pas compte du frisson que lui procurait le regard de Weasley, qui avait redoublé d'attention devant ce mouvement.

« Il vous a tiré dans la jambe. Il vous doit bien plus qu'un service.

- Il aurait pu viser plus haut, répondit Ron comme si de rien n'était.

- Il n'aurait pas dû viser _du tout_, s'exaspéra Blaise.

Ron regarda sa montre :

- Faites ce que je vous dis, Blaise. Dites-lui de venir aussi vite que possible.

Blaise plissa les yeux. Il venait à peine de se trouver le supérieur parfait, qui ne le traitait pas de haut et ne lui confiait pas des tâches plus stupides les unes que les autres juste parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Les autres assistants étaient jaloux de lui. Il n'était pas question que ça change.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de ses services.

Blaise parcourut à nouveau du regard le numéro de téléphone. Le réseau O2. Il bougonna. _Quelle classe._ « Mais un chasseur de primes ? Qui est-ce que vous recherchez pour avoir besoin de faire appel à eux ? » La loi britannique ne prévoyait pas de faire appel à ce genre de professionnels, si donc on le faisait, c'était de manière officieuse.

Ron haussa les sourcils : « Il y a une raison particulière pour que vous me posiez des questions au lieu d'aller passer ce coup de fil ou déjeuner ? »

Blaise plissa les yeux et Ron sut qu'il allait avoir droit à un nouveau mini-sermon :

« J'étais en train de déjeuner quand vous m'avez appelé, figurez-vous. Et je vous pose des questions parce que vous demandez les services d'un soi-disant « vieil ami » qui vous a tiré dans la jambe la dernière fois que vous lui avez tapé sur les nerfs.

- Blaise. »

Il y avait dans son nom à la fois un avertissement et une demande, deux en un : cela voulait dire que Blaise ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir parce qu'il ne partageait pas le passé de ces deux meilleurs amis. Blaise était convaincu que Ron ferait un excellent père. Sa mère elle-même n'avait pas réussi à perfectionner un ton comme celui qu'il venait d'employer. En même temps, elle n'avait aucune prétention au titre d'Unité Parentale de l'Année, alors…

« Bien. »

Il croisa les bras comme il put par dessus son carnet.

« Mais cette fois je n'irai pas vous voir à l'hôpital. Vous pouvez y moisir tout seul. »

Il quitta la pièce en refermant sèchement la porte. Ron eut un rictus amusé :

« Mais si, tu viendras. »

* * *

Harry Potter sortit de l'immeuble alors que son téléphone portable se mettait à vibrer pour la cinquième fois. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au Royaume-Uni, qui ait accès à un téléphone, qui connaissait son numéro.

« Mais putain, Ron, je suis en mission, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-il.

- _Charmant_, fit une voix qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au rouquin de ses souvenirs.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

Et puis il tilta. Si Ron était la seule personne à avoir son numéro de téléphone, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il laisserait le composer pour lui :

- Blaise. Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne pouvaient pas se sentir, mais…

- _Beaucoup mieux, maintenant que mon chef peut de nouveau marcher_.

Le ton était cassant. Harry grimaça :

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident.

En fait, pas vraiment, mais Ron avait mérité cette balle.

- Mmhmm. Sans prendre mon avis en considération, on m'a demandé de vous informer que Ron a besoin de vous ici le plus tôt possible. Vous êtes en mission, avez-vous dit ? Où êtes-vous ?

L'employé de bureau avait l'air d'être en train de manger. Probablement un sandwich du coin de la rue. Il adorait « Pret a Manger ».

Harry jeta un œil autour de lui, vit les lumières clignotantes du Caesar's Palace, les Pyramides de Gizeh et la Tour Eiffel un peu plus loin dans l'alignement, qui se découpaient sur le soleil levant. Il sourit, soudain inspiré : « Paris. »

- Formidable, répondit Blaise avec un enthousiasme minimal. Alors sautez dans le premier train. Il veut vous voir demain au plus tard.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était à l'heure de la côte Ouest. Il allait lui falloir vingt minutes pour retourner à l'hôtel et récupérer ses affaires. Il devrait arriver à attraper un Portoloin pour Londres dans l'heure.

« Je peux arriver d'ici seize heures chez vous. »

Il lui semblait presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a deux heures de décalage avec la France, il y a encore des départs d'Eurostar après cinq heures ? Peu importe, fantastique.

A l'entendre, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être si fantastique que ça, mais il avait accompli sa tâche, c'était le but du coup de fil.

Harry décida de lever lui aussi les yeux au ciel.

- Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles Blaise, comme toujours.

Puis, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher :

- Tâchez de ne pas vous faire mon meilleur ami avant que j'arrive, hein ? Soyez fort.

Il n'eut droit, pour toute réponse, qu'au son de la tonalité. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry rangea son téléphone et fit volte-face pour retourner dans le casino. Il avait suivi Flint pendant presque deux jours entiers. S'il voulait sa prime, il allait falloir qu'il l'arrête tout de suite.

* * *

La façade impeccable de Scotland Yard le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il venait de quitter Victoria Street après avoir transplané dans une petite rue près de Victoria Station. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Londres depuis l'année précédente et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. La plaque de Scotland Yard qu'il avait connue avait disparu et, lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il la vit tournoyer lentement sur une place cernée de toutes parts par les touristes. En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que les trois côtés arboraient le nom de « New Scotland Yard », au lieu de l'insigne bleu que Blair avait flanqué là. Impressionné, il se retourna et leva les yeux. La façade avait elle aussi quelque chose de différent. Elle avait l'air moins sale.

Harry jeta un œil à ses habits une dernière fois avant d'entrer. Lui aussi s'était rafraîchi. L'air du désert du Nevada s'infiltrait partout – plein de sable et d'humidité. Il avait encore l'impression de crisser en marchant, comme s'il ne s'était pas rincé correctement après une journée à la plage. Il remit d'aplomb sa veste en cuir et entra dans le bâtiment ; l'immensité du hall lui donna un pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait ce que sa vie aurait pu être s'il était resté au service de la Met.

À l'accueil, les agents de sécurité levèrent les yeux vers lui à son approche. Harry remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Bonjour messieurs, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Je viens voir Ron Weasley. Commissaire Ron Weasley. On m'a dit qu'il m'attendait. Vous pouvez sûrement appeler Blaise pour vérifier. »

On lui renvoya un sourire et un hochement de tête de connivence et il eut un rictus narquois : ils avaient compris la plaisanterie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans un ascenseur, accoudé à la rampe qui lui arrivait à la taille, sifflotant la petite musique qu'il y avait avant. Il fit une moue mécontente, il aimait bien cette musique. Pas mal de choses avaient changé, décidément. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et pénétra dans un vaste bureau ouvert rempli d'officiers de police et d'employés administratifs. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'en se retournant pour inspecter le couloir, il aperçut une plaque d'informations sur le mur à côté de lui. Au sommet s'étalait en gros caractères : « **COMMANDEMENT DE LA POLICE JUDICIAIRE** ». En dessous du titre était écrit : « Direction de la police judiciaire : Mark Rowley. » suivi de toute une liste de départements. Harry en eut le tournis.

« Eh ben mon vieux… » se dit-il avant d'interpeller une femme qui passait par là. Ce serait sans doute plus simple. « Excusez-moi », fit-il, prenant bonne note de la manière dont furtivement elle jetait un coup d'œil à son badge de visiteur, très certainement pour enregistrer dans un coin de sa tête son descriptif facial et ses habits au cas où elle aurait besoin de le décrire à un dessinateur de portraits-robots. On ne laissait vraiment rien passer en Angleterre ces temps-ci.

« Pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver le commissaire Ronald Weasley ? J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui indiqua le fond du couloir derrière lui.

« Vous êtes bien au bon étage, mais ce n'est pas le bon département. Il vous faut aller à l'unité des arts et antiquités, à l'angle du couloir là-bas, puis tout droit, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. Demandez Blaise une fois là-bas. »

Il se fendit d'un sourire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et secoua la tête.

« Demandez Blaise. Ce serait avec plaisir, s'il était moins casse-couilles. »

* * *

C'était trop de coïncidences. Une tentative de vol le jour même où un homme connu pour avoir voler des œuvres d'art est aperçu quittant les lieux du crime avec un sac en toile noir sous le bras. C'était bizarre et très suspect. Harry reposa les deux captures d'écran que Ron lui avait donné.

« On en a parlé avec un courtier en assurances de chez Artscope et deux ou trois officiers qui sont sur l'enquête.

- Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ? La Grande-Bretagne n'emploie pas de chasseurs de primes, il y a la Met pour ça », dit-il avec un sourire, tout en tournant de droite à gauche sur sa chaise à roulettes. À côté de lui, Blaise le fusillait du regard. Harry lui adressa un sourire à lui aussi.

Derrière son bureau, la chaise tournée de côté, Ron soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait encore jour, et il ferait encore jour jusqu'à huit heures ce soir. Voilà à quoi il passait ses mois d'été.

- Blaise, pouvez-vous nous laisser une minute ? Vous pouvez même rentrer chez vous, si vous voulez.

Blaise se redressa sur son siège, et non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Harry, il quitta la pièce. Harry le regarda partir et partit d'un rire bref et coupant une fois que la porte se fût refermée.

« J'espère que tu as conscience qu'un de ces quatre, en arrivant au bureau, tu vas le trouver dans ton fauteuil, couvert de chantilly et de cerises, à attendre que tu viennes tout nettoyer avec ta langue. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et ignora complètement sa remarque :

« J'ai besoin de tes… compétences. »

Harry cessa immédiatement ses plaisanteries. Huit ans auparavant, à peine sortis de l'université et de la formation du Metropolitan Police Service, ils avaient fait équipe en tant que policiers. Ils avaient passé trois semaines à poursuivre une bande d'adolescents violents dans le Surrey, quand l'un d'entre eux était tombé à l'angle d'une rue ; Ron s'était précipité sur lui sans s'apercevoir que le jeune homme avait attrapé une bouteille cassée. Le verre avait profondément entamé l'artère fémorale de Ron. Il saignait abondamment. Harry avait agi sans réfléchir, renversant le garçon et l'immobilisant au sol.

Il n'y aurait pas eu de problème s'il ne s'était pas servi de la magie pour ce faire. Aucun problème s'il ne s'était pas ensuite employé à soigner Ron du mieux qu'il le pouvait en utilisant encore la magie.

Ron avait gardé son secret, et Harry avait pris ses distances pour lui laisser le temps de s'y faire. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de malaise au début, mais au bout d'un moment Ron s'était mis à le regarder différemment. Le même regard que tous ceux qui avaient découvert à un moment donné ce qu'il était. Au bout d'un an et demi, un mois après avoir réussi les examens pour devenir sergent, il avait démissionné. Il avait quitté le pays dans l'idée de repartir à zéro, mais le besoin de combattre les injustices ne l'avait jamais quitté. A cause de ses pouvoirs magiques, il n'arrivait pas toujours à faire les choses dans les règles ; mais le système judiciaire américain lui permettaient de faire à sa guise en étant chasseur de primes. Il avait passé et réussi les examens et la formation, et avait pu utiliser tous ses talents naturels pour devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Mais il savait que Ron s'était toujours senti coupable. Trois ans plus tard, Ron était venu le voir, Inspecteur Chef à cet époque, dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa conscience. Harry, qui avait peu d'amis et aucun qui le connût autant que Ron, ne l'avait pas renvoyé bouler. Ils avaient passé la nuit à boire, rattraper le temps perdu et renouer des liens plus solides. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris que Ron ait découvert que les sphères supérieures de la Met, le gouvernement et la famille royale elle-même non seulement savaient que la magie existait mais travaillaient de concert avec des sorciers. Il lui avait raconté une anecdote intéressante au sujet d'un portrait de Downing Street qui avait cligné des yeux devant lui, il en était certain. Harry, lui, n'en était pas aussi sûr : Ron avait vraiment beaucoup bu cette nuit-là.

Harry se tendit : « C'est-à-dire ? »

Ron sourit.

« En tant que chasseur de primes, mon vieux. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Harry laissa échapper un soupir et rit.

- Tu es libre d'employer tous les moyens que tu veux, cela dit. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'on lui mette la main dessus. » Il parcourut d'autres photos. « Celles-ci viennent toutes de la compagnie d'assurance. Il y en a d'autres fournies par d'autres compagnies, mais cette compagnie-là a apparemment été frappée plus d'une fois. Il faut dire que leurs clients ont des goûts _particuliers_.

Harry se pencha en avant, parcourant du regard tous les tableaux et les antiquités que Ron lui montrait.

- Tu veux dire affreusement chers.

Ron hocha la tête :

- Je veux dire affreusement chers.

Il extirpa la dernière photo du lot.

- Celle-ci faisait partie des pièces prêtées pour l'exposition. On pense que c'est elle qu'il visait. Un homme correspondant à sa description a été aperçu au Louvre à cinq reprises ces derniers mois et deux fois en Suisse, où réside le collectionneur.

Harry prit les photographies et pencha la tête de côté. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en art mais… « _La Belle Principessa_ » lut-il. Il haussa les épaules. « C'est une fille, de profil. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est un Léonard De Vinci original à l'encre et à trois crayons sur vélin, d'une valeur estimée à 160 millions de livres(2). La compagnie d'assurance a de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas été volée. Le propriétaire actuel n'aurait pas été ravi. C'est leur boulot, avec le conservateur du Louvre, d'assurer la sécurité de l'œuvre pendant les trajets et toute la durée de l'exposition.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant tant de savoir.

- Et donc, tu veux que je te retrouve ce blond-slash-brun ?

Il ramassa une autre photo, qui avait l'air d'avoir été prise à Barcelone.

- Slash-roux ? » ajouta-t-il après avoir vu les cheveux rouge sombre qui dépassaient du chapeau. Cet homme aimait les chapeaux.

- Ouaip. Je veux que tu te concentres sur cette affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tous ceux qui ont été mis sur le coup : détectives privés, enquêteurs… tout ce que tu veux, soit ils ont lâché l'affaire, soit ils ont démissionné. Ce type est recherché pour quinze affaires de vol et de fraude à ce jour. La prime de la dernière œuvre qu'on le soupçonne d'avoir volé était de vingt-deux mille livres. L'assureur a payé, et puis le tableau a été rendu à sa propriétaire le lendemain, qui affirme n'avoir pas reçu d'argent. » Harry siffla d'admiration. « C'est un homme difficile à localiser et quand on y arrive, c'est encore plus difficile ne pas le perdre. C'est comme s'il avait constamment six ou sept longueurs d'avance, c'est rageant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arriver à suivre. J'ai perdu sa trace à Prague et la police locale n'a été d'aucune aide. Et tout d'un coup, le voilà sur vidéo à Paris. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Il n'a pourtant pas l'air du genre à se faire prendre, dit Harry en reposant la photo. Il maîtrise l'art de passer inaperçu, manifestement, et de ne pas se faire repérer. Et soudain on le voit sur les écrans ? Déguisé, certes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ? Il s'ennuie ?

Ron haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans son siège.

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste le voir derrière les barreaux. J'ai assez à faire avec cette histoire de meurtre qui me tombe d'un coup sur les bras.

Ron se prit la tête dans les mains, se couvrit le visage et laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue.

Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu étonné.

- Tu fais dans l'homicide maintenant ?

Ron fit non de la tête derrière ses mains puis les laissa retomber pour les croiser sur son bureau.

- Non, mais l'agent en chef d'Artscope pour les arts et les antiquités a été tué il y a trois semaines. Elle était responsable d'un lot en partance pour Paris et la _Principessa_ en faisait partie. Comme il s'agissait du même tableau qui a failli être volé ce matin, on m'a demandé d'y jeter un œil. La coïncidence est trop flagrante.

Harry acquiesça.

- Tu crois que c'est le voleur qui a fait ça.

Ron partit d'un rire moqueur.

- Ils pensent que oui, mais je ne crois pas, non. Ce n'est pas ce genre de cambrioleur.

Il farfouilla dans le dossier à la recherche d'un vieux document.

- Premier exemple : il y a deux ans, on a eu un coup de chance et on l'a eu sur pellicule : il sortait d'un immeuble de cinq étages _en rappel_.

Il hocha la tête devant le haussement de sourcil stupéfait de Harry.

- Il a failli atterrir sur une vieille dame qui en sortait. Il s'est détaché, a rangé tout son barda sous sa veste et l'a aidée à traverser la rue.

Il lança le document à Harry. Celui-ci osa à peine poser la question :

- Déposition du témoin ?

Ron pouffa de rire.

- Arabella Dorine Figg, quatre-vingt neuf ans. Elle nous a décrit « un jeune homme très gentil nommé Russell…

Son rire se joignit à celui de Harry tandis qu'il poursuivait son imitation de la dame âgée.

- … témoignant d'un infini respect pour ses aînés, même s'il a des manières peu conventionnelles de quitter son appartement. Mais il faisait bien trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce fût d'autre. »

Il cessa là son imitation :

- Tout le reste du temps, elle l'a passé à décrire le logement social où elle habitait et à nous raconter qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'envoyer des pétitions au gouvernement depuis des mois pour un meilleur éclairage, et que s'ils voulaient une meilleure description, ils feraient mieux de le leur fournir, l'éclairage.

Il prit un autre document et le fit glisser de l'autre côté du bureau. Harry avait presque peur de regarder :

- Deuxième exemple ?

Ron hocha la tête.

- Deuxième exemple. Richard Cummington, de Cumbrie. A acheté, aux enchères, le pudding au chocolat le plus cher du monde.

Il luttait pour ne pas ricaner. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Tu plaisantes ? dit-il en s'avançant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lut le rapport en diagonale, s'arrêtant sur le chiffre invraisemblable :

- Vingt-deux _mille_ balles ?

Ron croisa les bras et se recula.

- Mmm. Un record du monde. Décoration en or et diamants. Oh, et en chocolat, ajouta-t-il comme s'il y avait absolument besoin de le préciser.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Il l'a volé ?

Ron hocha la tête.

- Il y a marqué que l'affaire avait été résolue.

Ron n'eut pas l'air ravi d'expliquer :

- Cummington n'a pas porté plainte.

_Quatre variétés différentes du chocolat belge le plus raffiné, parfumé à la pêche, l'orange et au whisky écossais. Nappé et décoré de feuilles d'or comestibles, de caviar au champagne et surmonté d'un diamant de deux carats._

- Pourquoi ?

Si c'était Harry qui avait acheté un pudding pareil, il aurait massacré le voleur.

Le ton de Ron était excédé.

- Il l'a engagé pour voir s'il y arriverait.

Devant la moue incrédule de Harry, il l'arrêta tout de suite :

- Avant que tu ne poses la question, il ne sait pas comment le contacter, il nous a juste donné le numéro, qui n'était plus attribué, d'un certain Nathan, qui le lui a donné au cas où un jour « un petit jeu sans conséquence » le tenterait.

Harry resta impassible.

- Un petit jeu sans conséquence.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Les gens qui ont de l'argent, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour s'amuser.

Bien que Harry et Ron fissent partie de ces « gens qui ont de l'argent », la famille nombreuse de Ron avaient eu la prévenance de ne jamais gaspiller leur fortune (sauf quand ils imploraient le pardon d'un ancien ami qui s'était auto-exilé) et Harry, quant à lui, avait perdu la sienne avant même d'avoir l'occasion d'apprendre quoi que ce fût concernant la gestion des biens. Il avait dû vivre dans un foyer pour garçons jusqu'à ses dix ans et puis il avait passé le plus clair de son adolescence sous tutelle judiciaire dans un pensionnat privé, jusqu'à ses seize ans. En attendant sa majorité, il avait dû réclamer de l'argent de son héritage pour payer les frais de scolarité avant d'intégrer la Met. Tout ce que cela lui avait appris c'était de ne pas dévoiler son jeu. Il ne faisait pas étalage de sa fortune parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Ron était là pour ça.

- Donc, ils engagent des gens pour les cambrioler ? Pour le fun ?

C'était trop étrange pour être vrai. Ron haussa les épaules.

- Chacun son trip. Apparemment, en guise de récompense, il avait le droit de manger le pudding.

Harry éclata de rire. Puis il se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

- Je peux avoir des copies de tout ça, ou c'est confidentiel ?

Ron leva les yeux vers lui.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que ça ne traînera pas n'importe où ?

- … Qui tu crois que je vais aller voir ?

- Ce n'est pas tant les gens que tu vas voir qui m'inquiètent que ceux qui vont te voir toi.

Il soupira lorsque Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Laisse tomber. Je vais demander à Blaise.

Harry se retourner vers la porte comme s'il pouvait encore voir l'homme au teint basané de l'autre côté. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : il était tout juste six heures passées.

- Je croyais qu'il était rentré chez lui.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- Blaise, vous pouvez me faire une dernière série de photocopies avant de partir ?

Il lança à Harry un regard supérieur lorsqu'une réponse affirmative lui parvint distinctement, après un bref bruit parasite. Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un esclave sexuel consentant comme le tien.

- J'attends le jour où tu te lasseras de ces commentaires.

Harry sourit.

- Moi j'attends le jour où tu cèderas enfin. »

* * *

S'éloignant de quelques pas du plus grand pan de mur disponible dans sa chambre au Bed & Breakfast, Harry passa en revue tous les clichés que Ron avait demandé à Blaise de lui copier. Il n'y avait guère que d'infimes changements d'une photographie du suspect à une autre, mais cela suffisait pour que l'homme se fonde aisément dans la foule si on ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait chercher. C'était un vrai caméléon. Les images n'étaient pas assez détaillée pour qu'il puisse distinguer la couleur des yeux ni aucun détail vraiment précis, mais on pouvait avoir un bon ordre de grandeur de sa carrure, sa taille et son poids. Il ne savait pas trop non plus quelle était sa véritable couleur de cheveux. Cela passait du noir de jais au blond platine, et les couleurs allaient de paire avec des longueurs différentes, si bien que toutes les coupes lui allaient comme s'il était né avec. Aucune n'avait l'air d'être une perruque, il devait donc sûrement se teindre les cheveux. Plissant les yeux, il se pencha sur la photo prise à l'arrêt de métro _Palais Royal, Musée du Louvre_, sur la ligne 1. Le brun avait fui la scène du crime après s'être rendu compte que son plan avait foiré, et avait pris la fille de l'air promptement et proprement, avec le calme et l'efficacité d'un ninja.

Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cet homme. Si le Louvre n'avait pas installé le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale d'Interpol dans leur système de sécurité deux nuits plus tôt, on ne l'aurait jamais repéré. À présent, il était passé dans la clandestinité, comme s'il avait pris la mesure de son erreur. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne frappe à nouveau. L'exposition avait été écourtée, et le tableau était en route vers son propriétaire actuel en Suisse. Il allait falloir que Harry piste ledit propriétaire demain, pour voir si le voleur et lui n'étaient pas reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir rendre une petite visite à la compagnie d'assurance pour plus d'informations. En attendant, il allait se coucher. Le Nevada avait sept heures de moins que Londres et il avait passé la nuit à traquer et finalement arrêter Marcus Flint. Ce mec était gigantesque et il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore un peu mal. Le salaud.

Il se déshabilla et s'écroula sur le lit, glissant sa baguette sous le matelas et son revolver sous l'oreiller avant d'accueillir le sommeil à bras ouverts.

.

* * *

**Notes**

(1) Metropolitan Police Service, police territoriale du Grand Londres

(2) soit environ 200 millions d'euros


	3. Partie 3

**Ndt : **_Merci pour vos reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, quand il y a des italiques dans les répliques du blondinet, c'est que ces paroles-là sont en français dans la VO._

* * *

**3**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce n'était pas encore le matin. Dehors, il faisait nuit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était bien neuf heures passées, mais pas encore cinq heures. La seconde chose dont il prit conscience fut qu'il était menotté.

La troisième, que quelqu'un était assis sur lui.

— Pas la peine de faire semblant, Monsieur le chasseur de primes. Je sais que vous êtes réveillé.

La voix était douce, profonde, masculine et relevée d'un très léger accent français. Il ouvrit les yeux et, dans l'obscurité, il distingua les contours d'un visage. L'homme se pencha au-dessus de lui et alluma la lampe de chevet avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur le ventre de Harry ; arborant un petit sourire satisfait, il s'inclina vers lui, croisa les bras sur son torse et y reposa son menton pour l'observer en silence. Harry parvenait à distinguer les photos qui se trouvaient sur le mur derrière lui. Toutes correspondaient à l'homme qui lui trônait dessus, jusqu'au chapeau qu'il portait (un bonnet de laine cette fois-ci) et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que les photos n'étaient pas à la hauteur de l'original. Loin de là.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

Autant aller à l'essentiel : quand on prend la peine de mettre en œuvre un coup pareil, c'est qu'on a un message à faire passer. L'homme parut surpris de ce qu'il lui demandait :

— _Moi ? Pas grand chose._ Je suis simplement venu voir qui on m'a mis sur le dos cette fois.

Il jaugea Harry d'un regard pensif.

— Vous êtes moins grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Puis un léger froncement de sourcils vint gâter son front.

— _Non_, je fais ce que vous autres Amerloques appelez de la _Reconnaissance_, fit-il avec entrain, se fendant d'un sourire radieux, une lueur d'excitation enfantine pétillant dans son regard, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

Harry grimaça :

— Je ne suis pas américain.

— _Non_, en effet, je viens d'apprendre que non.

L'homme se redressa sur son séant et pencha la tête de côté.

— Et tant mieux. Les armes à feu sont la réponse à tout avec eux. Les anglais sont plutôt main au collet, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

À cause des inflexions de son accent, Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait ; et puis il remarqua le rictus qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du blond.

Le _blond_. Plus tôt dans la journée, il était brun ; Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses racines à cause du bonnet, mais après tout, s'il venait juste de se les teindre, ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de les voir.

— Vous êtes blond.

Ces yeux le scrutèrent comme ceux d'un chat, évaluateurs et silencieux.

— Une remarque très pertinente…

Il ramassa quelque chose qui se trouvait à côté d'eux sur le lit : l'insigne de Harry. Celui-ci vit qu'une poignée d'autres objets s'y trouvaient aussi, qui avaient dû être sortis de son sac pendant son sommeil.

— Harry James Potter, Chasseur de primes, lut le blond à voix haute. J'espère que vous êtes bien rétribué pour vos compétences.

Harry n'apprécia pas l'impertinence du commentaire : il jeta au blond un regard noir tandis que celui-ci reposait le badge pour s'emparer du revolver qu'il avait caché sous son oreiller. Harry songea brièvement à sa baguette sous le matelas. L'homme fit une moue désapprobatrice.

— C'est l'influence des Américains tout ça.

Il agita l'arme vers Harry d'un geste un peu gauche.

— Vous ne devriez pas vous balader avec ce genre de gadget, le sermonna-t-il. On n'est jamais à l'abri des accidents avec ces choses-là.

Puis, en une poignée de secondes, il démonta l'arme comme un professionnel et laissa les pièces retomber sur le sol.

— Mmm, ronronna-t-il, d'un air satisfait. J'ai vu les photos de votre… eh bien « mur de moi ».

Il devint tout à coup très sérieux :

— Je ne pèse pas du tout 80 kilos, et je ne mesure pas 1m75. Vous, vous faites plus 1m75 que moi, _si je ne m'abuse_ ?

Harry ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

— 1m80.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

— Je mesure 1m86 et mes yeux sont gris, et non « clairs, probablement bleus ».

Il avait dû lire rapport puisque, manifestement, il le citait. Son accent rendait son ton sec et comme un peu agacé. Ecartant une mèche de cheveux bruns qui tombait dans les yeux de Harry, il contempla avec curiosité la cicatrice à la forme étrange qu'il avait sur le front, mais il s'en désintéressa vite. Le cuir de ses gants était doux, souple et usé.

— Les vôtres sont très verts, Monsieur Potter.

— Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ce que vous soyez assis sur moi ?

Il n'eut droit, pour toute réponse, qu'à un sourire narquois.

— Une certaine partie de vous a l'air de plutôt apprécier ma position.

Harry lutta contre le rouge qu'il sentait lui monter aux joues : tout à la surprise et la décharge d'adrénaline qui l'avaient traversé en trouvant l'homme qu'il recherchait alors qu'il n'était sur « l'affaire » que depuis quelques heures, il n'avait pas remarqué l'effet qu'il lui faisait. La même main repoussa une mèche de cheveux de l'autre côté de son visage.

— Mais ne pensons plus à votre petit problème.

Il ne prêta pas attention au regard noir que lui avait lancé Harry au mot « petit ».

— Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter, est-ce que ça vous intéresserait de connaître mon nom ? demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Harry serra les dents.

— Ça pourrait m'être utile, oui, répondit-il.

Il plissa les yeux et le considéra d'un regard perçant.

— Mmm, je n'en doute pas.

Il se redressa.

— Je vous propose un marché. Je vous donne mon nom, mais à la condition que vous ne le leur communiquiez pas. _Qu'en dites-vous ?_

Il lui tendit la main avant d'éclater de rire et de la retirer. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me donner un faux nom ?

Le blond fit de nouveau un petit bruit songeur, comme s'il avait dans la bouche quelque chose de délicieux.

— Oh, vous ne pourrez pas le savoir. Mais moi, je saurai si je peux vous confier mon vrai nom.

Il se pencha en avant, plantant les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Harry.

— Qu'en. Dites. Vous ? dit-il lentement, comme s'il se répétait, et ce devait être le cas, songea Harry, car c'était probablement ce qu'il avait dit en français quelques instants plus tôt.

— D'accord, fit-il entre ses dents.

Le regard perçant revint.

— Très bien.

Il se leva.

— Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Monsieur Potter.

Le brusque mouvement surprit Harry.

— Attendez ! Votre nom !

L'homme lui adressa un sourire plein d'affection. Il ramassa un sac de toile qui se trouvait à côté du lit. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'il s'agissait du sien. C'était un sac relativement ordinaire après tout, et c'était très probablement pour cela que le voleur l'avait choisi. Puis Harry l'identifia : c'était le même sac que sur la photo qu'il avait sur son mur. Il était bleu marine, un bleu marine si sombre qu'il semblait noir.

— Je vous l'ai déjà donné. Il vous suffit de le trouver.

Puis, sur ce, il éteignit la lampe de chevet et quitta la chambre.

Harry tira sur les menottes.

— Je suis encore…

Il se tut lorsque la porte se referma. S'il continuait à l'appeler, quelqu'un allait entrer et il lui faudrait alors expliquer pourquoi il se retrouvait menotté au lit. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en soupirant, irrité et excité. C'était consternant. Il se retourna, sentant le court chaînon se tordre et tirer sur ses poignets. Recourant au seul sortilège qu'il savait faire sans baguette, il lança un _Accio_. Il sentit sa baguette s'extirper de sous le matelas, bien inutile s'il ne l'avait pas à la main. Dans le noir, il déverrouilla les menottes et un petit bruit de chaîne se fit entendre lorsqu'il se libéra vivement les mains.

Il marqua une pause pour tendre l'oreille. Ce n'était pas le bruit de la chaîne. Il se redressa et chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons. Il vit rouge en constatant que les clés de ses menottes pendaient à l'extrémité d'un bout de fil violet qui était attaché à la tête de lit. Le même fil qu'il avait vu la propriétaire du Bed & Breakfast utiliser dans ses travaux de couture, plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'avait pas regardé au-dessus de sa tête quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était attaché. Il n'en avait pas vu l'utilité dans la mesure où l'observation ne résolvait jamais rien, et savoir qu'elles avaient été à portée de main pendant tout ce temps où le blond était resté assis sur lui le mettait dans une colère indicible. Ce petit con avait eu constamment l'air amusé. C'était sans doute pour ça. Lui et son air goguenard. Il allait lui mettre la main dessus et le coffrer même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait.

* * *

— Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'exclama Ron.

Ils étaient attablés dans un coin du _Wimpy's_. Cela faisait des mois que Harry avait envie d'un Bender Burger. Dès la première bouchée, cependant, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas que l'architecture qui avait changé en Angleterre depuis son départ. Sans parler des prix. Franchement.

Après sa fierté, c'était son portefeuille qui en prenait en coup.

— Disons simplement que j'apprécie pleinement le mal que ce sont donné mes prédécesseurs pour traquer ce connard de français.

Ron prit une gorgée de son café.

- Il est français alors ? Tu as trouvé son nom ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Il avait repassé des centaines de fois leur brève et rageante conversation dans sa tête.

- Il a dit qu'il me l'avait donné et qu'il fallait que je le trouve.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour foutre un sort de traque sur ce petit malin. Ron sentit qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, même s'il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin d'être un génie pour le remarquer.

- Oula, tu as l'air à cran.

Harry le regarda sans ciller. Comme Ron, au-delà de cette remarque débile, mais vraie, ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, il se pencha en avant pour lui expliquer. Avec humeur.

- Il m'a menotté à ma tête de lit, avec mes propres menottes. Je suis plus qu'à cran. Je veux le buter.

Il rabattit la salière sur la table. Ron eut un mouvement de recul :

- Eh bien, vise loin de moi, veux-tu ? Je préfèrerais éviter un nouvel « accident ».

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara du poivre noir pour ses frites.

- Et toi, de ton côté, ça en est où ? demanda-t-il, décidant de changer de sujet avant de casser quelque chose.

- Je suis beaucoup moins efficace que toi, répondit Ron en souriant lorsque Harry partit d'un rire laconique. Comme je t'ai officieusement laissé te charger de notre suspect, je me concentre plutôt sur l'affaire Robins.

Harry fronça les sourcils et reposa la poivrière.

- L'affaire Robins ?

- Le courtier d'assurances d'Artscope qui s'est fait assassiner. Demelza Robins. Elle a fait ses études dans le lycée pour filles jumeau du nôtre, soit dit en passant, de l'autre côté de la lande. Quelques années de moins que nous, cela dit. Spécialité Maths et Histoire de l'art au bac, ainsi que quatre autres.

- Elle a fait six spécialités ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi ?

Ron hocha la tête et déglutit.

- Et elle a eu 20 dans toutes les matières.

Secouant la tête, Harry trempa une poignée de frites dans son ketchup.

- Quel gâchis.

Sur ces mots, ils poursuivirent leur repas en silence. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Ron se recula sur le fauteuil et posa sa serviette sur la table.

- On pense qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté.

Harry releva la tête, un dernier bout de saucisse empalé sur sa fourchette.

- Pour un courtier d'assurances ? fit-il avec solennité.

La police judiciaire était en train de perdre tout son crédit aux yeux de Harry. Qui donc inventait des théories pareilles ? D'après la dernière en date, c'était son visiteur nocturne qui était le suspect. Celui qui aidait les vieilles dames à traverser la rue et commettait des vols pour le compte de riches inoffensifs qui ne savaient plus comment s'occuper.

Puis il songea à la dextérité avec laquelle il avait démonté son arme. Mais… non, il avait déjà donné son point de vue, de manière suffisamment claire, quant à l'usage des armes à feu, et les courtiers en assurances ne se font pas descendre par des collectionneurs d'art en bande organisée, à moins qu'il n'y ait des histoires louches de trafic illégal.

Ron parut lire dans ses pensées.

- Elle était la principale responsable de l'assurance d'une œuvre d'art très chère qui devait être acheminée vers Paris depuis la Suisse. Le catalogue de l'exposition n'avait même pas encore été rendu public.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête de Harry, dont la mélodie ressemblait fort à ce tube des années 70, « Inside Job ».

- Certes, mais depuis quand la pègre s'intéresse à l'art ?

Ron termina son café.

- Mais la mafia s'intéresse à toutes sortes de choses, Harry. Chacun son truc, tu sais…

Il avait sans doute raison. Après tout, si les riches s'amusaient à commanditer des cambriolages récréatifs, la mafia avait bien le droit d'avoir des vues sur des tableaux et des dessins hors de prix à ses heures perdues.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Harry se gifla intérieurement. Il avait tellement passé de temps à repasser le souvenir de leur conversation au peigne fin, à la recherche d'indices qu'il aurait pu oublier, qu'il lui était sorti de la tête que le blond avait dû jeter un œil à toutes ses notes. Il lui avait même dit qu'il avait vu les photos et avait corrigé pas mal de ses erreurs d'estimation. Harry n'avait pas compté sur le fait que le blond puisse aller jusqu'à rectifier ses erreurs _sur le papier_ aussi. Il était atterré. Tout n'était vraiment qu'un jeu pour cet homme. Il parcourut les descriptions qu'il avait faites, passant sur les exclamations en français concernant son poids et sa taille qu'il y trouva, et s'intéressa aux informations complémentaires.

_Diplômé d'Oxford, Histoire de l'art._ C'était un avantage certain. Si tant est que cela fût vrai. Mais après tout, jusqu'à présent, il ne lui avait pas menti. Au bas de la page, juste en dessous de l'endroit où le blond avait furieusement raturé Russell et Nathan, se trouvait un mot qui arracha une moue sceptique à Harry.

« Draco ? » prononça-t-il tout haut.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom ?

* * *

L'université d'Oxford ne lui fut d'aucun secours. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un du nom de Draco. Ils ne pensaient pas non plus qu'une licence de chasseur de primes américaine donnait le droit à Harry de fouiller leur base de donnée. C'était début Septembre, et avec la déferlante de nouveaux étudiants qui venaient s'inscrire pour le nouveau semestre, ils avaient suffisamment à faire comme ça. Pour faire court, Harry n'était pas le bienvenu. Du tout. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry quitta avec soulagement le labyrinthe de couloirs, d'escaliers, de ruelles… Merlin, comment faisait-on pour s'y repérer ici ? Il trouva un petit chemin désert et transplana aussi vite que possible pour regagner Bloomsbury. Une fois dans sa nouvelle chambre d'hôtel, à Thistle Bloomsbury Park, il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il était bien seul avant de s'autoriser à relâcher son attention.

Il retira sa veste et fixa son tout nouveau « Mur de Draco », comme le blond l'avait renommé. Il le contempla jusqu'à ce que son estomac se mette à gargouiller. Il récupéra sa veste et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Cet hôtel avait l'avantage non négligeable d'être situé dans une rue pleine de restaurants. Il sortit dans la rue principale et s'engagea dans la courte ruelle bondée pour entrer directement dans _The Queen's Larder(__1)_. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur du pub cosy, mais il préférait manger dehors, tant qu'il faisait beau ; il passa donc rapidement sa commande et retourna dehors pour patienter.

Alors qu'il finissait de manger, il observa les alentours ; son regard s'attarda sur la cabine téléphonique rouge qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, près du parc, et il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme qui raccrochait et sortait de la cabine n'était autre que Draco. Il avait l'air si normal, si _ordinaire_. Si son regard n'avait pas été attiré par l'éclat blond de ses cheveux, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Le blond accrocha un petit sac de shopping à son poignet et fourra les mains dans les poches. Il tourna les talons et traversa Queen's Square pour s'engager dans Great Ormond Street. Harry ne l'avait même pas vu entrer dans la cabine. Il prit note rapidement de la manière dont le blond était vêtu : veste légère, jeans et bonnet de laine sur la tête. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur pour régler son addition et ressortit au pas de course pour le suivre à distance de l'autre côté de la rue. Il rabattit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il aurait aimé avoir un chapeau lui aussi. Quelque chose lui disait que, après avoir pu le détailler d'aussi près, Draco pourrait le repérer à plus d'un kilomètre s'il se retournait.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il entrait à sa suite dans l'hôpital de Great Ormond Street, il devint manifeste que Draco savait où il allait. Harry s'arrêta net lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans la _Bumblebee Ward_, le service pédiatrie, et saluer les infirmières comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours. Harry quitta sa veste et patienta.

Une femme, qui n'était pas en blouse blanche, mais qui était néanmoins élégamment vêtue, avait l'air de lui passer un savon, mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et lui tendit le sachet qu'il avait apporté, après en avoir retiré quelque chose pour le mettre dans sa poche. Elle resta en colère encore quelques secondes, probablement pour lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas l'amadouer avec des cadeaux, puis se mit à sourire comme une demeurée et tendit le poignet vers lui pour qu'il lui accroche le bracelet.

Ils s'entretinrent encore un peu, s'éloignant dans le couloir avant de disparaître à l'angle de celui-ci. Harry poussa la porte de la salle. L'odeur qui y régnait fut la première chose qui le frappa. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. En fait, il les détestait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Leur simple vue lui donnait de l'urticaire.

— Je peux vous aider ? Les visites ne sont autorisées qu'à partir de dix-sept heures, jeune homme.

Harry quitta ses lunettes de soleil afin de regarder l'infirmière à l'air robuste dans les yeux. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que s'il voulait obtenir quoi que ce fût des femmes plus âgées, il fallait qu'il se dévoile tout entier pour pouvoir espérer gagner leur confiance, et qu'il révèle surtout ses yeux. Il décida d'y aller franco et de lui faire le coup du touriste. Mention accent australien.

- Oh, non. Je suis désolé. Je cherche Draco. J'ai cru le voir entrer ici. Voyez-vous, il m'a dit de le retrouver dehors et j'ai suivi ce type qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et maintenant je ne sais plus où je suis.

Il agrémenta cela d'un petit rire se moquant de sa propre stupidité, assorti à son anxiété de mec paumé. _Yeux verts écarquillés, ça, c'est fait. Sourire orthodontiquement irréprochable, emballez, c'est pesé._

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine :

- Oh.

Il sut qu'il l'avait conquise lorsque son regard s'adoucit et que son autre main vint se poser sur son avant-bras qui avait récemment bronzé au Nevada. Il élargit son sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait la chaleur de son ton. Elle fondit comme neige au soleil en l'espace de deux minutes.

— Draco est là, mon petit, il vient juste de passer. Allez voir à l'école de l'hôpital. Il y a accompagné l'une de nos enseignantes. C'est tout droit, puis à droite. Deuxième porte sur votre gauche.

Ainsi donc, Draco était son vrai nom, ou bien le nom qu'il donnait à qui le lui demandait.

— Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, il laissa tomber son sourire et parcourut le couloir à grandes enjambées, guettant tout cambrioleur blond qui pourrait être embusqué au détour du couloir. Il passa la tête dans la pièce à côté de laquelle était écrit « École » : un groupe d'enfants s'y trouvait, mais la femme aux cheveux châtains n'y était pas, et Draco non plus.

Il continua à parcourir le couloir sans se laisser démonter, jetant un œil à chaque fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il les repère dans une pièce pleine d'enfants. En relevant le nez, il lut « Salle d'activité ». Il leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la pièce. Personne ne remarqua vraiment son entrée jusqu'à ce que tous le remarquent.

Il faut dire qu'il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu à ainsi fusiller Draco du regard. La femme aux cheveux frisés avait relevé la tête quand les enfants s'étaient tus et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Draco, qui tenait dans ses bras une petite blonde, releva la tête à son tour et parut étonné ; puis ses lèvres se fendirent d'un rictus. Il confia la petite à l'enseignante, échangeant quelques mots avec elle à voix basse, puis se dirigea vers Harry.

— Vous êtes venu m'arrêter, Monsieur Potter ?

— Nathaniel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ah. La jeune femme l'avait suivi.

— Nathaniel ? s'enquit Harry, ajoutant un autre nom à la liste d'alias qui ne cessait de s'allonger.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

— Hermione, je te présente Harry James Potter, chasseur de primes de son état.

Le regard d'Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui ; elle le considéra avec une moue perplexe. Draco lui adressa un regard entendu et elle eut l'air de signifier qu'elle n'allait pas poser de question. Pour l'instant.

Sa femme donc.

Hermione remonta la petite fille sur sa hanche et tendit la main pour serrer la sienne ; le bracelet en argent scintillait sous la lumière artificielle.

— Monsieur Potter.

— Madame…

Elle rosit.

— Mademoiselle, en fait. Granger, Hermione Granger.

Ah. Donc pas sa femme.

— Monsieur Potter, je vous présente ma meilleure amie de tous les temps. Elle sait tout de moi.

Harry haussa un sourcil :

— Tout ?

L'intéressée lui lança un regard dur. Draco le considéra d'un œil amusé.

— Oui, _tout_.

— Dans ce cas, je crois que Miss Granger et moi avons des choses à nous dire.

— Faites donc. Mais, j'aime mieux vous prévenir, elle a été entraînée par les meilleurs. Maintenant je vais aller faire ma tournée, à moins que vous ne vouliez m'arrêter devant ma fille et traumatiser tout un groupe d'enfants malades ?

Le regard de Harry se reporta aussitôt sur la petite blonde dans les bras d'Hermione : ses yeux gris le regardaient avec un grand intérêt comme le font les enfants lorsqu'ils sont en sécurité dans les bras de leurs parents.

Parents.

Ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais il était évident, à ses épais cheveux bouclés et à la manière dont elle s'accrochait à Hermione, que cette dernière était sa mère.

— Je vois. Allez-y, je vous en prie. On a tout notre temps.

Draco – non, _Nathaniel_ – fit un hochement de tête puis entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce. A la manière dont il évoluait et dont les enfants réagissaient à son contact, il était évident que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il leur rendait visite. Les enfants souriaient et l'accueillaient dans leurs groupes à bras ouverts, le laissant s'asseoir parmi eux et jouer avec eux comme s'il était un vieil ami qui revenait les voir.

— Deux fois par mois.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione. Elle observait la scène avec tout autant d'attention que son complice. Son regard chaud se tourna vers lui.

— Il vient deux fois par mois, s'il n'y a pas d'occasion particulière, comme un anniversaire, dit-elle en agitant son poignet.

Son regard accrocha le bracelet en argent une nouvelle fois avant que la main de la jeune femme ne revienne tenir la petite fille.

— Emily Rose, entendit-il, et il remonta les yeux. Elle s'appelle Emily Rose.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la fillette qu'elle portait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'enfant se mit à glousser en le regardant.

— Elle a un nom de famille ?

Sa pâle tentative eut l'air de l'amuser :

— Oui, Granger.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

— Il s'est dit que ce serait plus simple et plus sûr comme ça. Que les gens comme vous ne puissent pas l'atteindre – nous atteindre.

Elle éclata de rire.

— De toute manière, il passe par tellement de noms chaque mois que parfois c'est difficile à suivre.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, marmonna Harry. Vous savez ce qu'il fait.

Elle partit d'un rire joyeux :

— Mon meilleur ami, père biologique de ma fille, ne peut venir me voir que deux fois par mois. Il faudrait que je sois vraiment bête pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il est depuis tout ce temps. Ce qu'il fait.

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

— Il faudrait qu'il soit vraiment stupide pour ne pas me le dire.

Pendant un court moment, elle regarda son meilleur ami qui passait au groupe d'enfants suivant pour jouer avec des blocs de couleur. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand Thomas, un jeune garçon atteint d'une maladie congénitale, renversa les blocs et invita Nathaniel à s'asseoir à côté de lui avant d'entreprendre de tout rempiler.

— Je sais ce qu'il fait, répéta-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry. Nous recevons des dons anonymes, et pas des moindres, ainsi que des fournitures d'art plastique à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, à répartir entre les différentes salles, l'école et la salle d'activité.

Elle soupira.

— Dernièrement, un donneur anonyme nous a reversé la coquette somme de 20 000 livres.

Et ainsi, tout simplement, alors que le jeu de construction s'écroulait de nouveau et que le petit Thomas se mettait à glousser de manière hystérique (avec l'aide de Nathaniel), Harry comprit où partait tout l'argent. Il comprit soudain pourquoi aucune grosse somme d'argent correspondant à ce qui était volé n'était déposée sur des comptes en banque, qu'ils soient nationaux ou étrangers. Ça ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne de consulter les comptes des hôpitaux, et les hôpitaux n'iraient pas chercher à se renseigner sur les dons anonymes. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Il se prend pour Robin des Bois_.

Emily se tortilla pour se dégager de l'étreinte d'Hermione et une fois à terre se précipita vers son père, ne voulant pas être mise à l'écart quand son père s'amusait et riait avec un autre enfant. Dès qu'elle fut à portée de main, Nathaniel la prit dans ses bras et continua d'arpenter la pièce avec elle, tout en lui parlant à voix basse. Harry se demanda si sa fille lui parlait en français. Était-il même français ? On pouvait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi avec cet homme.

Les deux têtes blondes passèrent derrière un chevalet au fond de la pièce où un jeune garçon faisait des dessins à la craie. DracoNathaniel eut un sourire radieux en voyant le dessin que l'enfant était en train de faire et Emily imita son expression. Harry remarqua qu'il ne s'approchait pas du garçon comme il le faisait avec les autres. Le blond plongea la main dans sa poche.

Hermione se pencha vers Harry avec un air conspirateur :

— C'est Michael. Il a quatorze ans. Ses parents l'ont fait transférer ici quand sa leucémie est repartie. Ça fait quatre ans maintenant qu'il est là : il a sa propre chambre et tout ce qu'il faut. Ses parents lui paient tout ça. C'est pratiquement chez lui ici. Il était dans une école pour surdoués avant d'être transféré ici. Nathaniel ne devrait pas avoir de petits préférés, mais Michael s'est pris d'affection pour lui dés le premier jour où il est venu et, depuis, il le couvre de cadeaux. Michael est agressif avec tout le monde et ne se calme que quand il peut s'asseoir pour dessiner ou peindre. Bizarrement, c'est grâce à Nathaniel qu'il s'y est mis. Un jour où il est venu voir Emily, il a sorti un bout de papier et des crayons pour lui faire un dessin. Michael s'est levé pour venir voir ce qu'il faisait, il s'est assis à côté de lui et s'est mis à faire la même chose. C'était très étonnant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Michael est autiste, expliqua Hermione. Il est rare qu'il tolère qu'on le touche si l'on n'est pas quelqu'un à qui il est déjà habitué. Nous avons bien essayé, mais nous n'arrivions à le faire bouger que quand ses parents étaient là. Il est très doué, cela dit. Certains jours, il ne fait que dessiner et peindre.

Harry hocha la tête. Elle poursuivit :

— Forcément, Nathaniel allait arriver à faire des miracles sans même essayer. Il a toujours eu de la chance. S'il n'était pas si retors, il aurait pu avoir le droit d'adopter, mais il ne peut pas. Il le ferait pourtant, sans hésiter.

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui inspira un sourire chaleureux.

Harry se tourna vers elle et se pencha sur le bureau en s'appuyant sur un bras :

— Vous plaidez sa cause, à me raconter à quel point son cœur est grand et généreux ?

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Mon Dieu, il vous a vraiment mis en rogne.

Elle fit non de la tête :

— Nathan a un grand cœur, je n'irais pas vous dire le contraire, mais il est aussi très égoïste. C'est mon meilleur ami pour tout ce qui compte, et il me donne tout ce que je veux, dès que je le demande, mais il n'est pas parfait.

Elle soupira :

— Je le sais bien, et il le sait bien. Et vous l'avez sans doute déjà appris vous-même.

Hermione s'accouda au bureau et écarta de son visage une boucle rebelle.

— Ce qui est beau avec lui, c'est qu'il ne se cache pas s'il n'a pas besoin de le faire. Ses mots sont alors comme du papier aluminium : ils brillent et recouvrent les choses(2). Même si ça lui attire sans cesse des ennuis. »

* * *

« Donc vous aimez les gosses ? demanda Harry lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital, dans la lumière du soir.

Nathaniel se tourna vers lui :

— Et alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

— Alors rien. Je ne faisais que poser la question.

Le blond l'observa attentivement, de la tête aux pieds.

— Voudriez-vous prendre un verre, Monsieur Potter ? Avant de « m'embarquer »…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

— Pour vous donner l'occasion de vous échapper, _Nathaniel _?

Le blond le regarda de travers.

— Je vous ai dit que je m'appelais Draco et je suis sûr qu'un homme de votre trempe est tout à fait capable de se mesurer à ma pauvre petite personne.

Draco ouvrit les bras pour montrer son corps leste. Il avait de longues jambes. Il n'aurait probablement aucun mal à s'échapper s'il partait en courant, mais si Harry restait près de lui…

Il eut envie de se mettre des baffes : _pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que j'y songe ? Comment _fait-il _?_

— Non. Allez, venez.

Le regard du blond regarda quelque chose avec beaucoup d'attention derrière l'épaule de Harry avant de revenir sur lui. Harry n'allez pas se laisser avoir comme ça.

— Vraiment ? Je n'arriverai pas à vous convaincre ?

Harry lui lança un regard sévère :

— Non. Allez, on se bouge.

Le blond haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

— Bon. Alors je vous propose de vous mettre à courir.

— Que…

— Eh là ! Malfoy !

Harry fit volte-face pour voir un groupe d'hommes avancer droit sur eux. Il se retourna vers Draco pour lui demander de qui il s'agissait mais le blond avait déjà détalé.

— Mais c'est pas vrai, bordel, s'exclama Harry tandis que la bande de voyous le dépassait en courant à la poursuite du blond.

L'un d'entre eux s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le scruta de la tête aux pieds.

— Vous êtes qui, vous ?

L'homme avait un fort accent irlandais qui surprit Harry.

— Euh, je demandais juste mon chemin, l'ami, dit-il en refaisant le coup du touriste.

Il préférait battre en retraite, sachant parfaitement ce que ce genre d'hommes courait après : le pouvoir.

Il se récolta une claque sur l'épaule :

— Vous feriez mieux de vérifier que vous avez toujours votre portefeuille alors, _l'ami_, dit l'irlandais en se moquant de son faux accent.

Il s'éloigna sans se presser dans la direction du groupe qui était déjà hors de vue. Une voiture noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur un peu plus loin. Harry le regarda dévier de son chemin pour monter dans le véhicule, qui repartit à toute allure dans la rue.

— Je rêve, dit Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Et il retourna à l'hôtel.

* * *

**Notes**

(1) Le cellier de la reine

(2) _« His words are like tinfoil then; they shine and they cover things up. »_ Pastiche d'une phrase de Helen Cross : « Her words were like tinfoil; they shone and they covered things up. » _My Summer of Love_.


	4. Partie 4

**Ndt :** _Pour les répliques en néerlandais, je traduis la traduction de l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à me signaler d'éventuelles erreurs. Mille mercis à kana onoa pour la relecture de ce chapitre et des autres à venir ! Le prochain dans deux semaines.  
_

**4**

Lorsqu'il le revit, la fois suivante, il pleuvait. Il avait demandé à Robert, un collègue de Ron, s'il pouvait lui recommander des bars sympas ; après la semaine affreuse qu'il avait passée, il avait besoin d'un verre. Le Hollandais lui avait donné l'adresse du _De Hems Dutch Bar_ à Westminster.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il trouva Draco-slash-Nathaniel attablé dans un coin sombre de l'établissement. En l'apercevant, le blond leva son verre dans sa direction et Harry se dirigea vers sa table.

— Quelle belle surprise de vous voir ici, Monsieur Potter. Seriez-vous en train de me suivre ?

Il héla l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le bar :

— Une bière pour mon ami, s'il vous plaît.

Il se retourna vers Harry :

— Vous êtes venu m'arrêter, Monsieur Potter ?

— Un jour ou l'autre. Si j'arrive à vous garder la main dessus.

— Oh, ça, ça peut s'arranger, répondit son interlocuteur avec un sourire narquois.

Harry secoua la tête, sans relever le ton grave et sulfureux qu'il avait pris.

— Ces hommes l'autre jour, qui étaient-ils ?

Nathaniel fit un geste dédaigneux de la main :

— Oh, la mafia irlandaise. Rien d'important.

Harry se tendit, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage.

— La mafia irlandaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent ? demanda-t-il.

Apparemment, c'était la soirée regards fuyants aujourd'hui.

— Je vous ai dit que ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il n'avait plus l'air de rire à présent.

— Aucune importance, répéta Harry. Très bien. Il y a d'autres gens qui vous courent après dont il faudrait que je connaisse l'existence ?

Il porta la pinte à ses lèvres. Le blond agitait son verre à vin tout en lui répondant :

— Mis à part Scotland Yard, Interpol, la mafia écossaise et vous ? énuméra-t-il tournant les yeux vers lui.

Ses yeux avaient l'air un peu rouge. S'il n'était pas complètement ivre, il était en bonne voie de l'être.

— Interpol ? La mafia éc…

Harry siffla.

— Wow.

— Mmm, disons que je ne peux plus mettre les pieds en République Tchèque, au Mozambique et au Sri Lanka.

Il finit son verre et aussitôt, un autre vint prendre sa place sans même que le blond n'ait à en commander un.

Ha. Le service est efficace.

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé trafiquer au Sri Lanka ?

Nathaniel haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

— Si vous ne le savez pas, je vous assure que je ne vais pas m'incriminer plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Puis il arbora une mine tout à fait sérieuse :

— Je ne vous laisserai pas m'interroger quand je me repose, Monsieur Potter.

Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry et celui-ci, ayant tiré la leçon de la dernière fois, se retourna pour trouver un homme baraqué qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

— _Valt deze man je lastig ?__1_ demanda-t-il gravement, en regardant Nathaniel, mais en faisant un geste en direction de Harry.

Déconcerté, Harry se retourna vers son pseudo-compagnon pour lui demander ce que l'homme avait dit. Draco le considéra d'un œil attentif. Harry se redressa, sur la défensive.

— _Ja_, dit le blond en levant les yeux vers l'inconnu. _En hij laat me niet met rust__2__._

Harry plissa les yeux : il n'avait pas compris ce que le blond avait dit, mais il comprit très rapidement que ce n'était pas en sa faveur lorsqu'en effet un doigt vint lui tapoter vigoureusement l'épaule, le faisant descendre de son tabouret.

— _Jij. Naar buiten.__3_

Le regard de Harry passa de l'un à l'autre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Draco lui sourit, mais cela n'avait rien du sourire chaleureux qu'il connaissait. Celui-ci était froid et vide.

— Il a dit, dehors. Vous êtes sourd ?

Le sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il vit, à la posture et l'expression de Harry, que celui-ci avait remarqué le changement dans la qualité de l'accent de Draco, qui sonnait tout à coup très hollandais. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide ; il se raidit, se sentant trahi. Mais on ne pouvait se fier à rien avec Draco-Nathaniel-Nathan-Russell-Malfoy,_ peu importe son nom_. Harry le savait. Il n'avait jamais dit être français non plus.

— Si vous ne comprenez pas le hollandais, évitez les bars _hollandais_ la prochaine fois.

L'homme se remit à taper sur l'épaule de Harry avec son doigt, détournant son attention du blond.

— _Naar buiten._

Harry leva les mains…

— D'accord, d'accord.

Il ramassa sa veste et sortit rageusement. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour jeter au blond un regard noir, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

* * *

— Vous ne devriez pas mettre Sven en colère. C'est un homme qui a des opinions très arrêtées.

Harry, qui bouillait intérieurement contre un mur de la petite rue, fit volte-face pour voir l'homme le plus exaspérant du monde adossé au mur opposé. Il avait jeté son sac sur son épaule, la bandoulière lui barrant le torse sous ses bras croisés.

— Et il a passé la soirée à remplir mon verre en espérant arriver à ses fins. Vous avez empiété sur son territoire.

Le blond avait l'air moins saoul qu'un peu plus tôt, et moins hollandais. L'accent français était revenu comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Harry vit rouge :

— _Vous._ Vous êtes le plus…

Il plongea les mains dans ses poches.

— Tournez-vous, quel que soit votre nom.

L'autre le regarda comme s'il était un enfant particulièrement lent.

— Pour la quatrième fois, je m'appelle _Draco_.

Il fit traîner chaque syllabe, comme si c'était son débit qui empêchait Harry de retenir son nom et non le nombre incalculable d'alias qu'il avait entendu dans la semaine. Draco haussa les sourcils :

— Et, je vous demande pardon ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir :

— Je vous arrête. Tournez-vous.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque.

Il tendit les mains.

— Voilà.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et le scruta d'un œil circonspect.

— Allez-y, arrêtez-moi.

Harry eut une seconde d'hésitation. C'était au-delà même de la méfiance :

— Quoi ?

— Malfoy.

Harry se retourna : deux hommes se tenaient à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il bascula la tête en arrière et fixa le ciel nuageux. Il pleuvait toujours et, quoiqu'ils fussent relativement à couvert, là où ils étaient, cela ne les empêchait pas de se prendre la pluie. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

— Et c'est qui ceux-là, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, résigné.

— La mafia écossaise, Monsieur Potter.

Draco tendit le cou pour jeter un œil aux deux hommes qui les observaient :

— Pas maintenant, Cunningham. Je suis en train de me faire arrêter, je n'ai pas trop le temps.

Il tendit de nouveau les mains :

— Allez-y, Monsieur Potter.

Les deux hommes se figèrent et les lorgnèrent d'un œil suspicieux, surtout Harry. Celui-ci se retourna pour regarder Draco d'un œil noir, s'assurant que les menottes étaient bien cachées dans ses poches :

— Vous voulez que je me fasse tuer ?

— Oh, je vous en prie. Je suis sûr qu'il en faut bien plus que ça pour vous tuer, Monsieur Potter.

— Eh.

Ils s'interrompirent dans leur dispute pour regarder Cunningham.

— Décroche, Malfoy.

— _Quoi ?_ fit Draco avant de sursauter lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

Il plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean.

— Vous avez un portable ? demanda Harry, stupéfait, en voyant le blond en retirer un téléphone mince, noir et brillant.

Draco le fixa comme s'il avait perdu la tête :

— Évidemment que j'ai un portable, on est au vingt-et-unième siècle. J'en ai deux.

Il tapota l'écran.

— _Allo _? dit-il d'un ton insolent.

— _Il nous en a fallu du temps pour vous retrouver, Draco. Mettez le haut-parleur, voulez-vous ?_

— Oh, McLaggen.

Draco éloigna le téléphone de son oreille pour toucher de nouveau l'écran.

— Quel plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Alors dites-moi, comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

Harry resta interdit. Mc Laggen. Il connaissait ce nom. C'était le « patron » de la mafia écossaise. _C'est pas vrai_.

— _Oh ! Vous êtes français maintenant ? Comme c'est ravissant._

À l'entendre, il avait réellement l'air ravi. Harry leva les yeux du téléphone que Draco tenait à la main. _Alors comme ça, il n'est pas français._

— _Je le tiens de votre père bien sûr,_ ajouta McLaggen comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

Le sourire de Draco commença à s'effacer.

— _Je vous cherchais depuis un certain temps. Sur le papier, c'était assez simple puisque je connais votre nom, mais dans la rue, un ancien élève d'Oxford célibataire de type caucasien qui__,__ de plus__,__ à tendance à se déguiser… C'est un peu plus épineux. Il fallait que j'arrive à attirer votre attention. D'où…_

Il y eut un silence suivi de bruits de remue-ménage, puis Draco entendit une voix grave, une voix qu'il saurait reconnaître entre mille.

— _Papa ?_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

Harry écouta l'homme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier ne disait en réalité pas grand chose, mais Draco avait l'air de connaître sa voix, même s'il ne parlait pas. Soudain Draco sursauta et laissa échapper le téléphone. Le son qui avait retenti avant qu'il ne lâche le mobile, Harry ne le connaissait que trop bien : un coup de feu.

— Le message est passé ? demanda Cunningham.

Le téléphone était retourné sur le sol trempé mais Harry entendit la voix familière dans le haut parleur répéter : _Veuillez raccrocher et réitérer votre appel ultérieurement. Veuillez raccrocher…_

Draco avait le regard embrumé. Il avait la bouche ouverte et semblait ne plus respirer. Il ne disait rien : pour la première fois depuis que Harry l'avait rencontré, sa voix semblait ne plus fonctionner. Draco hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait bien reçu le message, ce qui eut l'air de satisfaire les deux hommes.

— Tu as deux semaines. McLaggen veut son argent.

Draco tourna la tête vers eux, acquiesça de nouveau, puis s'enfuit, ne jetant qu'un bref regard vers Harry avant de détaler sous la pluie. Les deux écossais le dévisagèrent, s'attendant à ce qu'il parte à la poursuite du blond.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry se baissa pour ramasser le portable de Draco.

— Un touriste, c'est tout, dit-il, avant de s'éloigner pour héler un taxi.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton avis, demanda Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient sur Broadway pour tourner à l'angle de Christchurch Gardens.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait de quoi ça avait l'air. Ça avait l'air d'un père en train de se faire descendre pendant que son fils était au bout du fil.

— Eh, fit Ron en l'attrapant par l'avant-bras pour qu'il s'arrête avant de traverser la rue. Ça va ?

Harry inspira profondément.

— Je crois qu'il a entendu son père se faire descendre.

Ron le fixa de ses yeux bleu vif, la mine sérieuse. Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de l'autre côté de la rue.

— Allez. Qu'est-ce qui te tente : sandwich ou pizza ?

Il fit volte face et eut un rire de surprise lorsqu'il bouscula une jeune femme au passage, manquant de la faire tomber sur la chaussée.

— Oh excusez-moi.

— Pas de problème, trésor, dit-elle en souriant avant de continuer son chemin.

Harry scruta son ami et se mit soudain à sourire. Il lui donna une tape sur le torse.

— Eh !

Ron sursauta et se retourna vers lui :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…

— Tu as un assistant très bien à deux rues d'ici, arrête de te disperser comme ça.

Ron pouffa de rire et secoua la tête :

— Allez, viens. Il me faut ma part de pizza.

Et il entra sans plus attendre dans le Pizza Express.

Harry remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête et dit « Alors, tu viens souvent ici ? » pendant que Ron appelait un serveur d'un signe de la main. Il s'empara d'un des menus qu'on lui présentait avec un sourire et hocha la tête quand le serveur leur dit qu'il allait leur laisser quelques minutes pour faire leur choix.

Ron plongea le nez dans le menu à la recherche de cette part de pur délice que Blaise lui laissait parfois sur le bureau sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le demander. Il n'avait aucune idée du nom de la pizza, mais il s'était toujours dit qu'il viendrait ici pour le découvrir. Il savait qu'il saurait la reconnaître dès qu'il la verrait.

— Non, dit-il, mais parfois c'est de là que vient mon déjeuner.

Harry n'essaya même pas de dissimuler le rictus qui s'étira sur ses lèvres :

— Ah ! C'est donc ici que Blaise vient faire sa petite course de l'après-midi ?

— Harry, ferme-là, s'il te plaît.

Harry leva les mains en guise de drapeau blanc et commanda une part avec le plus de viande possible et un Earl Grey lorsque le serveur revint. Celui-ci prit leur commande ainsi que leurs menus et repartit.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry regarda autour de lui.

—Bon. Sur un terrain plus neutre : comment se passe ton affaire de meurtre ?

Il s'étira sur la table et posa la tête sur ses bras croisés. Il regarda les gens passer dehors de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ça ressemble de plus en plus à un coup de la mafia.

— Ah, mince.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry appréciait le fait qu'il puisse faire cela avec Ron sans qu'il n'y ait de malaise. Cela leur arrivait souvent au lycée. Avoir de la compagnie est parfois mieux, plus apaisant, que de se faire la conversation.

— Ça a été confirmé, dit soudain Ron.

Harry se redressa sur son siège ; Ron avait l'air de s'être retenu de le dire depuis un moment :

— On a retrouvé un corps dont quelqu'un s'était débarrassé hier matin. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais le nom par lequel l'écossais l'a appelé, Malfoy ? Eh bien le corps qu'on a retrouvé était celui d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, identifié comme étant Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Le serveur revint leur apporter leur commande et trébucha légèrement avec le plateau. Il fit un sourire nerveux et remonta ses lunettes à monture d'écaille du bout du doigt.

— Désolé.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

—Tout va bien ? demanda Ron en souriant pour le rassurer.

— C'est mon premier jour, répondit précipitamment le serveur. Le patron m'a un peu tiré les oreilles.

Il se remit à rire, un rire mal assuré, plein de nervosité.

— Pas de panique. Vous aurez quand même droit à votre pourboire, dit Harry en souriant. Du moment que vous nous donnez nos pizzas.

— Ah ! Ah oui, pardon !

Il leur donna leurs assiettes et leurs boissons.

— N'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Harry et Ron contemplèrent leurs assiettes et attendirent que le serveur soit parti pour échanger leurs plats et leurs verres. Il allait probablement faire long feu celui-là.

— Et donc, tu en sais plus que simplement « un coup de la mafia » ? Pas de témoin, rien du tout ?

Il mordit dans sa part encore chaude et faillit gémir. C'était _trop_ bon. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure pour récupérer l'huile qui s'y trouvait puis suça un de ses doigts sur lequel de l'huile avait également coulé.

Bouche bée, Ron jeta des regards autour de lui.

— C'est pas vrai, Harry, tu manges toujours comme si tu tournais dans un porno ? Il faut que t'arrêtes, hein. Les gens nous regardent.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de son thé tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

— T'inquiète pas. Il leur faut bien un peu d'action de toute façon.

Il grimaça et entreprit d'ajouter du sucre à son thé. Ron s'enfonça dans son siège et se passa les mains sur le visage.

— J'ai besoin de vacances.

Harry éclata de rire et se mit à tousser lorsqu'une bouchée partit dans le mauvais tuyau.

— On ne prend pas de vacances dans la police judiciaire, tu te souviens ? lui récita-t-il. Mais à quoi il sert Blaise alors ? Ça sert à quoi d'avoir un assistant bien foutu et un bureau creux si tu ne t'en sers pas ?

— Sérieux Harry ? Tu fais des allusions à Clinton maintenant ? Plus américain, tu meurs.

Il toussota.

— Tu trouves que Blaise est bien foutu ?

Les bras lui en tombèrent :

— Attends, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Tu as _vraiment_ besoin de vacances, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ron posa sa serviette et croisa les bras :

— Urgh. Ce boulot me rendra dingue.

Harry se lécha les doigts et posa lui aussi sa serviette.

— À qui le dis-tu… Quand cette histoire sera terminée, je vais prendre du temps pour moi.

Ron pouffa de rire.

— On ne ricane pas. C'est pas parce que je ne passe pas mes journées derrière un bureau que je n'ai pas un emploi du temps chargé. Je suis presque tout le temps en train de courir, c'est épuisant. Je cours après des gens, je suis des pistes, dont la plupart ne mènent nulle part. Je me fais pas mal d'argent, mais quand on regarde tout ce que je dois faire… Je te le dis, je songe à prendre ma retraite tôt et vivre de l'héritage de mes parents comme j'étais censé le faire.

Ron contempla avec nostalgie le vide au-dessus de la tête de Harry.

— Dans un manoir à la campagne, entouré de domestiques et de filles.

Harry éclata de rire dans son thé :

— Parle pour toi. Le pensionnat a fait son œuvre, en ce qui me concerne.

Ron éclata de rire et se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour s'empêcher de s'étouffer trop bruyamment avec son café. Un verre d'eau se retrouva soudain sous son nez et il leva les yeux pour voir leur serveur attitré.

— Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

— Pas de problème. Je peux vous apporter autre chose ?

Harry était encore en train de regarder Ron, amusé de sa quinte de toux ; il fit non de la tête.

— Merci, l'addition et ce sera tout.

— Bien sûr, je reviens tout de suite.

Ron le regarda s'éloigner.

— Eh bien, il commence à prendre de la graine.

Il toussa légèrement et se remit à rire doucement :

— Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de dire.

Harry ôta les lunettes de soleil de sa tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Pourquoi ? C'est vrai. Et c'est aussi vrai pour moi que pour toi. Même si, à cause de ton boulot, tu es en déni total.

— N'importe quoi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers lui. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de mettre les points sur les i :

— Ron, tu as un assistant super sexy, qui n'est même pas censé être ton assistant, qui fait tout pour toi. Il reste tard le soir avec toi alors qu'il est censé terminer à quatre heures. Il va te chercher à manger à midi _tous les jours_ et tu n'as même pas besoin de lui dire ce que tu veux. Il va te chercher ton café alors qu'il n'est pas censé prendre des pauses café lui-même !

Harry secoua la tête avant de poursuivre :

— Quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte qu'il en pince pour toi ? Si tu regardes bien, en mettant à profit tes folles compétences de détective, qui sont enfouies quelque part au fond de toi, derrière le commissaire, tu verras même que les gens de ton service ont fait des paris sur vous.

Ron lui lança un regard terrifié :

— Non…

Harry avala le fond de son thé :

— Eh ben mon vieux, tu as perdu la main.

— Voilà pour vous, dit le serveur en déposant la note sur la table. Je vous laisse une minute ? Vous n'allez pas vous enfuir ?

Il rit de sa propre blague, espérant tout de même qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire ce coup-là.

Harry détourna les yeux du visage écarlate de Ron.

— Eh bien, je suis chasseur de prime et le jeune homme pivoine ici présent qui cherche son portefeuille, parce que c'est lui qui invite, est un officier de la Met.

Le serveur recula d'un pas, voyant que sa blague était tombé à plat.

— Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas…

Harry leva une main pour arrêter net son flot d'excuses :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme je l'ai dit, vous aurez votre pourboire, dès qu'il aura retrouvé ses billets.

Ron releva les yeux, tête toujours baissée :

— Je crois que j'ai laissé mon portefeuille au bureau.

Harry reporta son attention vers son meilleur ami, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

— Si on me donnait une livre à chaque fois qu'un homme me sort ça…

Ron leva la tête.

— Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis désolé. La prochaine fois ?

Harry attrapa son portefeuille en riant. Il l'ouvrit et grimaça :

— Vous prenez la carte ?

Le serveur acquiesça rapidement.

— Oui oui. Vous n'avez pas de liquide ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

— J'ai bien peur que non. Je comptais sur quelqu'un pour payer, dit-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de Ron, et je suis en congé _payé_, en quelque sorte.

Il donna sa carte au serveur et le regarda partir en direction du bar pour la passer dans la machine. Harry bailla, frappé du fameux coup de barre post-repas. Il allait transplaner tout de suite à son hôtel et faire une sieste, histoire d'être frais et dispo le lendemain matin. Il allait bien retrouver Draco d'ici là. S'il avait de la chance, le blond allait peut-être même se pointer de son propre chef. Jetant un regard vers Ron, il pouffa de rire.

Ron faisait la tête.

— J'espère que tu as conscience que tu m'as nourri pendant toutes nos années de collège et de lycée, dit Harry.

A peine sorti de St Brutus, il avait eu hâte de s'éloigner de l'établissement et de la famille de sa mère. Il ne pouvait toucher son héritage avant ses dix-huit ans – seize ans si ses deux parents étaient morts –, si bien que durant presque toutes ses années de secondaire, pendant les vacances d'été, s'il ne se faisait pas harceler par son parrain pour passer ses BUSEs, la famille de Ron l'avait pris en charge. Vu la taille de la famille de Ron, on pouvait s'inquiéter de leurs dépenses.

— Tu te serres encore plus la ceinture que Simon Cowell et, si toi tu ne dépenses pas, alors moi je me rationne.

Il prit le stylo que le serveur lui tendait et se coupa dans son élan :

— Attendez, si je paye par carte, vous touchez quand même votre pourboire ?

— Il y aura des frais de gestion de huit pourcents.

— Et les quatre-vingt douze pourcents qui restent ? demanda Ron.

Le serveur sourit :

— On se le partage trente/soixante-dix entre les cuisiniers et moi.

Harry hocha la tête et griffonna sa signature sur le ticket, puis récupéra sa carte et son reçu. Il rangea le tout pendant que le serveur ramassait leurs serviettes, leurs verres et leurs assiettes.

— Allez, il faut que tu retournes au bureau pour que Blaise vérifie que je ne t'ai pas de nouveau tiré dessus, et moi, j'ai un lit qui m'attend.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du restaurant, adressant un signe d'au revoir au serveur.

— Je te dépose ?

Harry remit ses lunettes sur son nez et lui adressa un sourire insolent :

— Pas la peine, je rentre par mes propres moyens.

Ron eut l'air d'avoir mal au cœur.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Harry pouffa de rire.

— Oh ta gueule. C'est horrible de se déplacer comme ça.

Harry secoua la tête :

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude.

La première et dernière fois que Ron avait laissé Harry le faire transplaner avec lui, il en avait vomi. Avoir l'impression de passer dans une paille pour aller quelque part n'était pas ce qu'il appelait une partie de plaisir.

— Non, dit Ron. Je dis ça parce que c'est _horrible_.

Harry tourna les talons :

— Allez, ouste. A ton bureau. On se voit plus tard.

Harry sourit en regardant Ron traverser la route, lui adressant un dernier salut de la main lorsqu'il disparut derrière Christchurch Gardens. Harry chercha le coin sombre le plus proche, hors de la vue d'autrui, et transplana directement dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il s'endormit comme une souche à peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller.

Dans la soirée, Harry se réveilla avec un post-it collé sur le front. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'abord ce que c'était avant que son cerveau n'assimile l'information que lui envoyaient ses yeux et qu'il ordonne à sa main de l'enlever. Il le retourna et plissa les yeux en le regardant à la lumière. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Harry se surprit à sourire.

_Caxton Grill, 19h._

_Si vous vous réveillez un jour._

_Draco_

* * *

**Notes**

(1) Cet homme vous embête ?

(2) Il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille.

(3) Toi. Dehors.


	5. Partie 5

**Ndt :** _Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres et le suivant sera très long, mais si j'équilibrais mieux, ça créait un petit suspense inutile. Bonne lecture ! Et merci à kana pour la relecture !  
_

**5**

- Vous avez réservé, monsieur ? demanda le maître d'hôtel lorsque Harry entra dans le restaurant.

Harry fit passer la bandoulière de son sac au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir le poser.

- Pardon ? Ah ! Euh… Malfoy peut-être ? tenta-t-il.

Cela lui valut un regard tout sauf impressionné de la part de l'homme qui avait l'air d'avoir un balai dans l'arrière-train.

- Je crains n'avoir aucune réservation à ce nom, monsieur.

Comme l'homme n'avait même pas baissé les yeux vers la liste des réservations pour la soirée, Harry ne douta pas de sa bonne foi. Il repensa à tous les noms auxquels Draco répondait mais il savait d'expérience que le blond préférait qu'il l'appelle Draco, il était donc peu probable qu'il utilise quelque chose du genre de Nathaniel ou Russell. Mais ces noms-là étaient les seuls qu'il connaissait. A moins que…

- Oh. Eh bien, essayez Potter, pour deux, probablement.

L'expression de l'homme se métamorphosa en un sourire accueillant. Harry ne savait pas que son nom pouvait avoir autant d'influence.

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter. Par ici, je vous prie. Votre mari vous attend.

Sur ces mots, il le précéda dans le restaurant. Harry s'arrêta net.

- Mon quoi ?

Il finit par remettre son sac sur l'épaule pour suivre l'homme qui s'éloignait de lui d'un pas rapide. Celui-ci le conduisit à une table en terrasse. A peine eût-il mis le pied dehors qu'il aperçut la tête blonde.

- Chéri !

Son cœur s'emballa une seconde au son de cet accent français familier, probablement faux. Il reprit ses esprits en deux pas. Puis, lorsqu'il prit soudain conscience de ce que cet accent français familier-et-probablement-faux avait dit, ses sourcils fusèrent au plafond.

- Quoi ?

Draco arborait un air de remontrance :

- Tu es en retard. Tu m'avais dit que tu serais là à sept heures. C'est très gênant d'être tout seul ici si longtemps. J'ai déjà commandé, ça ne t'embête pas ?

Son regard suivit le mouvement du sac de Harry tandis que celui-ci le faisait glisser de son épaule pour le laisser tomber par terre.

- Je vois que tu as apporté du travail.

Harry quitta sa veste et s'assit, encore troublé par ce qui se passait. Il remarqua qu'aux pieds de Draco se trouvait un sac semblable au sien :

- Je ne suis pas le seul.

Un serveur faisait le piquet à côté de lui ; il leva les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait si Draco avait déjà passé commande. Draco décida de lui venir en aide en ajoutant un mal de crâne à sa confusion :

- Je ne t'ai rien commandé à boire, mon amour.

Harry lui lança un regard irrité :

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je prendrai du vin rouge, dit Harry au serveur.

- Quelle ann-

Harry leva une main pour l'interrompre :

- Ça m'est égal. Rouge et au verre.

Alors que le serveur tournait les talons, Harry l'arrêta une dernière fois :

- Et ne vous avisez pas de cracher dedans. Je le saurai. Je suis dans les forces de l'ordre et j'ai un permis de port d'arme.

Il se retourna vers Draco :

- Je viens de me réveiller. Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi soudain je suis votre mari.

Draco haussa les épaules :

- Je connais un juge de paix.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Ça n'inspire pas confiance. Et ça ne répond pas non plus à ma question.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent avec affection.

- Ce n'est pas le but, et si, ça y répond, Monsieur Potter.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de plisser les yeux : ne pouvait-il pas, rien qu'une fois, lui donner une réponse directe ?

- Quel est le but alors, Monsieur Malfoy ? rebondit-il.

Draco se mit à rire doucement tandis que leur serveur apportait à Harry son verre de vin.

- Appelez-moi Potter.

Harry leva les yeux ciel et passa les mains au-dessus de son verre avant de le prendre. Depuis tout petit il avait su déceler les substances étrangères dans la nourriture. Son parrain lui avait dit que tous les sorciers avaient une sensibilité particulière, qui se manifestait en général en une capacité propre à chaque sorcier et sorcière. Harry était ravi de la sienne, étant donné son métier, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait face à l'homme le plus retors qu'il lui serait, sans doute, jamais donné de rencontrer. Draco fit un geste en direction de ses couverts, enveloppés dans une serviette en tissu.

- Vous auriez dû prendre du blanc. Je vous ai commandé du poulet.

Harry soupira. Draco avait de toute évidence envie s'amuser. Il décida de jouer le jeu. Il porta le verre de vin à ses lèvres et dit :

- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'être marié avec vous soit tout aussi exaspérant qu'avant.

Draco prit une gorgée de son propre verre de vin, se fendant d'un sourire narquois :

- Vous verrez au bout de quelques années. Je vous garantis que vous aurez envie de m'assassiner.

- Mmm, quelques années seulement ? dit Harry avec un sourire, dissimulant son expression derrière le bord de son verre.

Quelques instants plus tard, on leur apportait leurs plats et il se retrouva avec des crevettes tigrées sous les yeux.

- Je croyais que vous m'aviez commandé du poulet.

- Je dis beaucoup de choses.

- Et si j'étais allergique aux fruits de mer ?

- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, et il faut vous cultiver le palais après toute la pizza que vous avez ingurgitée cet après-midi.

- Je n… _Comment_…

Il s'interrompit, se rappelant à qui il avait affaire.

- Laissez tomber, je ne veux pas savoir.

Il prit une bouchée. Ce n'était pas si mal. La sauce dans son assiette était très bonne. Il se découpa un morceau de crevette et y planta sa fourchette pour le traîner dans la sauce au beurre. Il ferma involontairement les yeux quand le tout toucha sa langue. _Dieu que c'est bon_.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il s'aperçut que Draco le regardait, le menton dans la paume de sa main ; ses yeux étaient sombres, ses iris presque entièrement engloutis par la pupille. Harry baissa la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ron lui avait toujours dit d'arrêter de faire ça, que ça lui attirait des regards. Il était peut-être temps qu'il écoute son meilleur ami.

- J'adore vous regarder manger. J'ai failli jouir cet après-midi en vous regardant.

Harry releva la tête. Les yeux de Draco étaient brûlants.

- Ah bon ?

Ces yeux gris s'assombrirent encore davantage :

- Oui, répondit-il, la pointe de sa langue venant toucher sa canine.

- Et où étiez-vous ? demanda Harry, sirotant son vin tout en harponnant ce qui avait l'air d'être des frites épicées à l'aide de sa fourchette.

- Vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ? dit Draco en souriant.

Il attaqua son sandwich puis poussa son doigt le long de l'arête de son nez, un éclat de malice dans le regard. Harry le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit : l'image très claire d'un jeune homme remontant ses lunettes lui traversa l'esprit, un jeune homme aux lunettes à monture d'écaille.

- C'était _vous_ notre serveur ? fit-il, éberlué. Comment ? Enfin, qu…

Puis il eut un air grave :

- Ma carte bleue.

- Je n'ai pas piraté ta carte bleue, Harry.

Harry occulta soigneusement le fait qu'il venait de nouveau de le tutoyer.

- Et ma signature ? dit-il d'un air entendu.

Draco haussa un sourcil et les épaules. Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main :

- Grillé, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Puis il grimaça et recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- D'ac…cord.

Sous le regard interloqué d'Harry, Draco entreprit de fouiller la chose du bout de la fourchette avant d'en extraire un cheveu châtain.

- Ah, quelle horreur…

Draco déglutit plusieurs fois, le teint légèrement verdâtre :

- Je crois que je n'ai plus faim.

Harry considéra ses crevettes et ses frites. Il déglutit, un goût désagréable lui remontant dans la gorge :

- Moi non plus.

Il repoussa son assiette et appela leur serveur.

- L'addition, s'il vous plaît.

- Il y a un problème, monsieur ? demanda le serveur en voyant que leurs assiettes étaient encore toutes deux plus ou moins pleines.

Draco lui fit signe d'approcher :

- Euh, oui, pourrais-je dire un mot en privé à votre responsable, ou peut-être au cuisinier ? demanda Draco à voix basse. J'ai trouvé cheveu dans mon plat. Nous paierons le repas quand même. Je voudrais juste qu'ils soient au courant.

Le serveur hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement.

- _Nous_ paierons quand même ? dit Harry d'un ton sec, une fois que l'homme fut parti.

Draco se pencha vers lui d'un air conspirateur :

- Tu ne peux pas inviter ton mari à dîner de temps en temps ? demanda-t-il en repoussant des deux mains ses cheveux, courts à présent.

- Je n'invite pas mon mari du tout, puisque je n'en ai _pas._

Draco laissa échapper un soupir et se redressa sur sa chaise, se détournant de leur conversation lorsque leur serveur revint, accompagné de deux hommes. Draco sembla se figer à l'approche du petit groupe. Harry savait d'expérience que cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Draco le regarda et lui adressa un sourire apaisant que Harry détesta.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il détesta cette phrase tout autant.

Un homme imposant en costume s'avança vers leur table avec autorité. Il avait l'air quelque peu impérieux. _Le gérant, donc_, se dit Harry.

- Justin ici présent m'a fait savoir que vous aviez eu un désagrément avec votre plat.

Draco eut l'air penaud :

- Je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis. Comme je l'ai dit, nous tenons quand même à payer, mais je pensais qu'il valait mieux que vous sachiez que j'ai trouvé un cheveu dans mon sandwich. Je l'ai à peine touché, donc il n'y a pas de mal de fait.

- Vous avez failli l'avaler, intervint Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Draco lui lança un regard réprobateur :

- Harry.

- Puis-je le voir ? demanda le gérant.

Draco eut l'air surpris de sa demande :

- Oh, bien sûr, tenez.

Il releva sa fourchette et exhiba le cheveu ondulé. Le gérant l'approcha de la tête du chef et eut un air désapprobateur en voyant qu'il avait la même texture, la même longueur et la même couleur. Ce fut au tour du gérant d'avoir l'air penaud :

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, beaucoup de gens viennent manger chez nous en espérant partir sans payer.

- Je comprends, ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez nous apporter l'addition.

- Certainement pas. Nous allons vous préparer autre chose et vous pourrez l'emporter si vous le souhaitez.

Il scruta l'autre homme du regard.

- Je confierai la tâche à un autre chef.

Sur ce, il prit congé, indiquant au serveur de débarrasser leurs assiettes. Celui-ci partit à son tour, les laissant en compagnie du chef qui les regardait d'un air plein de morgue ; surtout Draco. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Ton petit ami sait ce que tu fais derrière les restaus avant de manger ?

- Je ne suis pas son petit ami, dit Harry en le regardant d'un air sombre.

Draco leva son verre de vin et fit tournoyer le liquide clair avant d'en boire une gorgée :

- Vous êtes sûr que personne ne vous a trituré les cheveux récemment ? Ça arrive, il paraît.

Il adressa un sourire narquois au chef avant de reprendre une gorge de vin. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?

Lentement, le chef ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Toi, c'est toi qui m'as arraché des cheveux pour les mettre dans le plat ! s'exclama-t-il avec indignation.

- Et quand donc aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? demanda Draco innocemment, conservant un ton léger.

Toujours bouche bée, le chef pointa du doigt la ruelle à l'angle du bâtiment où se trouvaient les poubelles du restaurant.

- Quand je t'ai sucé là-bas tout à l'heure.

- Phillipe !

Le cuisinier fit volte-face en entendant l'exclamation de son responsable. Sa bouche s'anima mais rien n'en sortait plus. Draco plissa les yeux comme si on lui avait manqué de respect.

- C'est osé de votre part de dire ça devant mon mari. J'ai dit que je ne ferais pas d'esclandre, mais si vous y tenez, je vais payer pour le repas que je n'ai _pas_ mangé. Tenez.

Il plongea la main dans son manteau et en retira son portefeuille qu'il ouvrit pour attraper sa carte de crédit. Le cuisinier et le gérant se retournèrent vers Harry, le premier paniqué, le second gêné. Harry rougit légèrement et décida de ne rien dire. Il se contenta d'un petit geste penaud.

- Vous êtes critique gastronomique ? s'exclama soudain le gérant.

Draco releva la tête, perplexe, avant de se rendre compte que sa carte d'identité était en évidence. Ha. Il avait sincèrement oublié qu'elle était encore là. _C'est dire si j'ouvre ce truc souvent…_

Harry se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras. _Voyez__-__vous ça_, commenta-t-il intérieurement.

Draco eut un sourire de requin :

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

* * *

- Vous vous faites sucer par le cuisinier puis vous le faites renvoyer ?

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait compatir avec la victime ou s'amuser de la situation. Draco haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez mis tellement longtemps à arriver, je m'ennuyais.

Il fit un geste désinvolte, remontant son sac bleu sombre sur son épaule.

- Il n'était pas très bon de toute façon.

Harry tenait le sachet de nourriture qu'on leur avait offert.

- Et vous faites ça tous les jours ?

Draco fit non de la tête en riant :

- Mon Dieu, non. Il y a parfois des restaurants qui font des prix intéressants. Pas la peine que ce soit gratuit, même si j'avoue que c'est le prix que je préfère. Le tout c'est que ça en vaille la peine.

Harry était si occupé à regarder le visage de Draco s'éclairer de ce sourire qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une camionnette noire les suivait au pas, jusqu'à ce que Draco, lui, ne s'en aperçoive et que son sourire disparaisse.

- _Merde._

Un homme massif sortit de l'avant du véhicule tandis que deux autres ouvraient la porte arrière coulissante avant de descendre pour patienter. Harry reconnut aussitôt le premier homme : c'était Cunningham, l'homme qui avait transmis un message plutôt sérieux à Draco la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il se tourna vers Draco pour voir comment celui-ci prenait leur arrivée. Visiblement pas très bien.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Vous m'aviez dit que j'avais deux semaines, dit Draco, secoué, alors que son accent devenait plus fort.

Cunningham pencha la tête de côté.

- Grâce à votre téléphone.

Harry regarda brusquement son sac et ferma les yeux : quel imbécile ; tout occupé qu'il était à parcourir un à un tous les contacts du répertoire dans l'espoir de trouver son identité, il n'avait pas éteint le portable de Draco. Et il pouvait toujours espérer : toutes les entrées avaient des noms farfelus comme « saint-glinglin » pour une jeune femme qui parlait yiddish (d'après un traducteur) et « A quoi penses-tu ? » pour un homme qui, apparemment, était le patron d'un restaurant à burgers en Écosse. Le seul contact qui avait un nom logique était « Père ». Harry n'avait pas touché à celui-là. Il fallait bien témoigner d'un peu de respect après tout.

- Cormack n'est pas particulièrement patient, Malfoy. Vous le savez bien, et, grâce à votre procrastination, votre père le sait aussi.

Harry grimaça, mais cela passa inaperçu : personne ne faisait attention à lui. Cunningham fit un geste en direction de la camionnette :

- Montez, Draco.

Il regarda Harry.

- Le petit ami aussi.

- Pour l'am… je ne suis _pas_ son petit ami !

Mais il savait quand il était inutile d'insister. Il emboîta le pas à Draco, posant son sac à ses pieds pour mettre le sachet de nourriture par dessus. La camionnette démarra aussitôt que la portière avant fut fermée.

- Mon cœur, souffla Draco en se penchant vers lui.

Harry serra les dents et se retourna vers Draco :

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, dit-il lentement.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête avec indulgence :

- Oui, je sais, tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça, mais _mon cœur_.

Il répéta son geste – avec, cette fois, l'attention de Harry – en direction de la portière. Celle qu'ils n'avaient pas verrouillée.

_Ah, oui._

- Oui, euh, chéri.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry haussa les épaules : il n'était pas comme Draco, il n'avait absolument aucune expérience en matière de petits noms affectueux. Draco leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel :

- J'ai toujours détesté le trafic à cette heure de la nuit. On roule à une lenteur exaspérante, ajouta-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens.

Harry referma le poing sur son sac et le repas à emporter.

Dès que la camionnette ralentit, Draco se jeta sur l'écossais qui se trouvait devant lui, les deux mains le poussant au niveau du cou tandis que la camionnette s'arrêtait complètement. Surpris par cet élan supplémentaire, l'homme bascula en avant sur le conducteur qui n'avait pas encore enlevé son pied de l'accélérateur. La camionnette s'élança en avant, grillant le feu rouge pour plonger dans le trafic du carrefour.

Sans surprise, ils furent percutés de plein fouet. Ce qui fut plus surprenant, c'est qu'ils survécurent à l'impact.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, vit la portière ouverte et une main pâle tendue vers lui. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur une main pour se redresser sur ses fesses et gémit de douleur. Il se mit debout en chancelant et regarda autour de lui : son sac et sa nourriture avaient glissé sous un siège et dans un moment de lucidité, il s'en empara avant de saisir la main qui lui était tendue.

- Des sirènes, entendit-il au travers du sifflement qui lui vrillait les tympans. Il faut partir. Venez.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de partir. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit-t-il sans bien parvenir à articuler.

Il y eut un silence.

- Très bien, moi je m'en vais.

Lorsque Harry se retourna, Draco avait disparu.


	6. Partie 6

**Rappel : **_Cette fic est classée __**M**__. :D (Si d'aventure ffnet décide que c'est trop M et supprime cette trad, rdv sur manyfics où les ratings sont plus hauts.) Merci kana pour le boulot de relecture. Prochain chapitre d'ici au moins une grosse semaine.  
_

**6**

- Tu montes dans une voiture, non seulement avec notre suspect, mais avec la _mafia écossaise_, tu causes un accident qui ne fait aucun blessé et grâce à toi on a trois mafieux derrière les barreaux…

Ron secoua la tête.

- Franchement Harry, il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive, ce genre d'histoires.

Le rouquin s'appuyait nonchalamment sur un côté du lit d'hôpital ; de l'autre côté, un infirmier recousait la coupure que Harry avait au sourcil droit ; Blaise, quant à lui, était assis sur le lit à côté de Ron, les doigts parcourant activement l'écran tactile de son iPad. Harry s'était attiré un regard torve lorsqu'un peu plus tôt, Blaise était entré dans la chambre à la suite de Ron : on ne le payait pas assez pour ce genre de conneries, et il n'y avait guère qu'un américain qui puisse créer un tel désastre au beau milieu de Londres après avoir pris un verre et dîné en compagnie d'un suspect. Ron avait levé la main pour faire cesser l'incessante litanie de plaintes et l'homme au teint basané s'était assis, l'air renfrogné, et s'affairait depuis à revoir l'emploi du temps de Ron en silence et se faire envoyer les bons formulaires de demande pour avoir accès au dossier de l'accident le lendemain. Harry apprécia son silence : même dans un bon jour, Blaise pouvait partir dans des crises d'indignation terribles, et Harry avait déjà un mal de tête d'anthologie.

Ron ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez ; son autre main reposait sur le nom de l'hôpital qui était imprimé sur le drap léger. Guy's Hospital était le seul hôpital proche du lieu de l'accident à avoir un service d'urgences et accidents. Ron avait failli faire une syncope en apprenant que Harry était impliqué dans l'accident.

- Je peux y aller ? demanda Harry lorsque l'infirmier entreprit de ranger son matériel.

Blaise eut un rire laconique – le seul bruit qu'il avait émis dans la dernière demi-heure. Ron n'y prêta pas attention.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, dis-moi, préféra-t-il faire remarquer lorsque l'infirmier partit en lui adressant un hochement de tête.

Harry détourna le regard. Il grimaça en sentant les points de suture tirer autour de son sourcil.

- Crois bien que la plupart du temps c'est accidentel.

Ron eut l'air surpris : il prit le dossier en papier kraft que Blaise sortit soudain de nulle part, sans même lever les yeux, et le donna à son tour à son meilleur ami :

- Et ça aussi c'est accidentel ?

Harry prit le dossier, la douleur dans son épaule l'obligeant à ne faire que des mouvements lents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Votre certificat de mariage, répondit Blaise en tapotant son écran avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Il gratifia Harry d'un regard noir avant de se remettre à son « travail ». Harry se figea.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton certificat de mariage, répéta Ron doucement. Avec la signature du juge Astoria Greengrass, la tienne et celle d'un certain Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit-il en lui indiquant les noms en caractères imprimés.

Il lui indiqua ensuite la ligne des noms.

- Enfin Draco Lucius Malfoy _Potter_ maintenant, j'imagine.

Il considéra son meilleur ami d'un air où la consternation se mêlait à l'amusement.

- Mes félicitations, j'imagine.

Il croisa les bras.

- Bien que je doive t'annoncer maintenant que je te retire de l'enquête.

Harry se redressa d'un bond.

- Ron…

- Tu n'es pas neutre, l'interrompit Ron. Je ne peux pas me permettre de t'avoir en travers de mon chemin quand je l'arrêterai. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider mais visiblement ton « éducation » du pensionnat s'est enracinée un peu trop profondément.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Ça a toujours été les blonds. On se croirait de retour à l'école. Retourne à ton hôtel et repose-toi, Harry. Tu as l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin.

Il prit les deux sacs que Blaise lui passait et les donna à Harry. Puis il emboîta le pas à son assistant, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son iPad, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de regarder devant lui pour sortir.

Harry soupira et ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Attrapant sa veste, il se leva et resta planté là le temps que le vertige s'estompe. Puis il quitta la chambre, se demandant s'il était en état de transplaner tout de suite. S'il parvenait jusqu'à la sortie, peut-être que l'air frais ferait des miracles et qu'il pourrait rentrer à son hôtel pour aussitôt s'écrouler sur son lit. Il allait falloir que Ron l'arrête rapidement. Il commençait à perdre le fil de toutes les chambres d'hôtel qu'il avait prises pour éviter le cambrioleur blond.

A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversé l'esprit qu'une étrange petite mélodie lui parvint aux oreilles. Il baissa les yeux ; son sac vibrait. Il fronça les sourcils et grimaça aussitôt quand cela tira de nouveau sur les points de suture. Le sac qu'il portait était bleu marine et non noir. Il le posa sur les draps fins comme du papier du lit le plus proche et l'ouvrit.

Ce n'était pas son sac. Il y dénicha un téléphone portable fin, noir et lisse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et vit son propre numéro s'afficher sur l'écran. Il décrocha :

- Tiens donc, mon mari, dit-il sèchement.

- Oh, vous me croyez enfin.

Harry regarda le dossier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je voulais savoir si j'étais déjà veuf.

Harry resta silencieux : il savait que s'il se taisait suffisamment longtemps, le blond finirait par se lasser et en viendrait au fait. Comme prévu, il entendit un soupir :

- Je veux récupérer mes affaires. Et je suis sûr que vous voulez récupérer les vôtres aussi – je me trompe ?

Harry regarda le sac plein de vêtements.

- Non.

- Bien. Vous pouvez venir les chercher.

Prenant garde à ne pas froncer les sourcils, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se gratter la tête.

- Où ça ?

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

- Il y a quelqu'un à côté de vous ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il y eut un autre soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je n'ai pas le courage de courir ce soir, Monsieur Potter. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le comprendre. S'il le faut, je le ferai, mais je ne vous promets pas que vous retrouverez vos affaires intactes quand vous les reverrez.

Il y avait une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, mais Harry y entendait aussi de la fatigue. Après tout, les accidents de voiture et les enlèvements n'étaient pas des activités de tout repos.

Harry soupira :

- Où est-ce que je vous retrouve, répéta-t-il d'un ton cette fois résigné.

- Je suis au Dorchester. Donnez votre nom à l'accueil en arrivant, ils vous diront où aller.

La communication fut coupée.

Harry tassa tout ce qu'il avait, y compris sa veste, dans le sac de toile bleu marine et se mit en route. Tant pis pour les ruelles, il allait transplaner depuis les toilettes les plus proches.

* * *

Draco lui ouvrit la porte de la suite qui se trouvait sous les toits de l'hôtel, au fond du dernier étage, les cheveux mouillés et vêtu d'une chemise qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- La suite Dorchester, commenta Harry qui tenait à la main la carte magnétique qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'utiliser.

- La fierté du Dorchester, ou « _La Suite Nuptiale de vos Rêves _».

Le regard de Draco tomba sur les sacs que Harry tenait à la main.

- Aah, vous avez sauvé le dîner. Que demander de plus ?

Il s'empara des dits-sacs et s'effaça à l'intérieur de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

- Pas mal, _non _? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule en direction de Harry tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans le séjour.

Harry regarda autour de lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Merci. Vos affaires sont là-bas, dit le blond en indiquant le grand canapé du salon. Je vous ai fait couler un bain. Il est peut-être un peu trop chaud, cela dit. Je pensais que vous mettriez plus de temps que ça à arriver.

Il extirpa son sandwich emballé du sac et posa celui-ci sur la chaise la plus proche. Harry ne put plus faire semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué :

- C'est ma chemise que vous portez.

Draco haussa les épaules tout en mordant dans son sandwich :

- C'est vous qui aviez les miennes, dit-il derrière sa main. Si vous voulez partir maintenant, je vous la rends tout de suite, pas de problème.

Harry avait encore de la crasse plein les cheveux et sur tout le corps. Il n'avait qu'une envie : un bon bain chaud.

- Non, c'est bon. Je peux rester un peu.

Draco l'observait attentivement et Harry attendit.

- Pardonnez-moi cette question mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'arrêtez pas sur le champ ?

Incapable de soutenir son regard, Harry se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, à la recherche de la salle de bain, mais c'était la porte d'une chambre à coucher.

- Hmm, des sentiments. Intéressant.

Harry récupéra un pantalon de survêtement dans son sac.

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre sentimental.

Trouvant enfin la salle de bain, de l'autre côté de la chambre, il alluma la lumière et contempla les murs et le lavabo de marbre blanc. Une grande baignoire pleine de mousse et d'eau chaude l'attendait.

- Pas vraiment.

- _Ah non ?_

La voix s'était rapprochée. Harry se retourna et vit que Draco l'avait suivi. Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule. Le blond n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les concepts d'intimité ou d'espace vital.

- Dites-moi tout, dit Draco en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte, la hanche saillante.

Harry leva les bras pour retirer son T-shirt mais siffla de douleur comme ce mouvement tirait sur des muscles endoloris ; il lui fallut quelques secondes pour respirer profondément.

- Attendez. Je vais vous aider.

Draco posa son sandwich sur la commode surmontée d'imitation marbre, s'essuya les mains sur la chemise de Harry et s'avança vers lui, les mains tendues.

Harry l'esquiva et grimaça, ayant bougé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

- Je peux le faire tout seul, s'entêta-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit Draco avec patience, mais je peux vous aider et ce sera beaucoup moins douloureux.

Il fit signe à Harry de lever les bras. D'un geste rapide et fluide, il lui retira le vêtement.

- Vous voyez ? Comme un sparadrap, _non _?

Il le laissa retomber sur le sol blanc, considérant le jean de Harry avec intérêt.

- Vous vous en sortirez avec le pantalon ? Parce que je serais ravi de vous donner un coup de main.

Harry ignora son regard lubrique.

- On dit comme un pansement.(1)

Il se retourna et défit le premier bouton. Puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Draco.

- Alors comme ça on n'a plus droit à aucune intimité quand on est marié ?

Draco le fixa, la tête inclinée de côté comme un chaton curieux.

- Vous n'avez jamais été marié ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son sandwich.

Harry plissa les yeux :

- Pourquoi, vous oui ?

Il fit signe à Draco de se retourner et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant, malgré tout, d'obtempérer. Harry se débarrassa rapidement de son jean et de son boxer et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire.

- _Non_, mais j'ai vu suffisamment de couples mariés à la télévision pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule quand Harry gémit à la sensation de l'eau autour de sa peau, déçu que la mousse lui cache tout.

- Vous ne devriez pas croire tout ce qu'on vous montre à la télé, dit Harry en s'allongeant contre la paroi lisse de la baignoire.

L'eau était chaude, mais pas d'une chaleur intolérable. Draco se retourna et quitta la pièce.

- Je vous laisse tranquille.

_- _C'est ça, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

* * *

- Vous alliez me dire quelque chose.

Harry mangeait ses frites réchauffées près de la fenêtre. Apparemment, il fallait qu'ils se contentent de ce qu'ils apportaient. Tu parles d'un service. Hyde Park s'étendait sous son regard, vaste et sombre par endroits. Le bain avait été divin et les coussins du siège sous la fenêtre étaient faits d'une matière douce et veloutée. Le petit sort de réchauffement qu'il leur avait jeté quand Draco avait fait un tour à la salle de bain était passé inaperçu. Il s'enfonça dans ce nid de douceur, sans s'embarrasser de sa chemise. Pour une raison mystérieuse, le tissu lui irritait un peu la peau, or il ne pouvait pas trop se gratter à cause des muscles de ses bras qui lui faisaient encore un peu mal.

- Ah bon ? dit-il avant de se fourrer une crevette dans la bouche.

- Oui. Je vous ai dit que vous étiez sentimental et vous n'étiez pas d'accord.

Draco sirotait à présent un verre de vin rouge ; il avait fini son sandwich depuis un long moment, alors que Harry était encore dans son bain.

- Et vous en avez déduit que j'allais vous raconter ma vie ?

Draco hocha légèrement la tête, comme s'il comprenait, et reporta son regard vers l'extérieur ; il s'était installé à l'autre bout de la banquette sous la fenêtre, ayant décidé d'envahir encore une fois l'espace de Harry.

- Je cherchais seulement à tuer le temps, dit-il doucement.

Harry sentit la culpabilité venir planter ses griffes dans ses poumons et son cœur. Il en eut du mal à respirer. Il inspira profondément et se mit à contempler sa nourriture, jetant un coup d'œil furtif au blond qui était assis en face de lui, l'air mélancolique. Celui-ci regardait les gens passer dehors, en contrebas, le bout du doigt pressé contre le double vitrage.

_C'est pas vrai…_

- J'ai un bateau, dit-il comme si les mots lui étaient extorqués contre son gré.

Ouais, c'était à peu près ça.

- Je lui ai donné le nom de ma mère.

Sa gorge se noua à la pensée de sa mère et il déglutit péniblement. Il ne l'avait jamais connue, mais il avait des photos d'elle, en avait tapissé les murs de sa maison, des photos d'elle et de son père. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille.

Draco le regardait fixement ; il savait ce qu'il voulait demander mais ne savait pas comment formuler sa question.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? finit-il par demander.

Sa question était simple et ne comprenait pas le mot « mort ». Ils avaient plutôt intérêt à éviter ce mot tous les deux.

- J'avais deux ans. Mon père est mort alors qu'il essayait de la sauver, mais ils ont fini par se faire tuer tous les deux par le type qui était entré chez nous.

Il releva sa frange.

- Je dois ça à un bris de verre lorsque ma mère est tombée. Elle me tenait dans ses bras.

Il fronça les sourcils, luttant pour refouler ses larmes.

- Mon parrain s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a tout appris.

Il omit de préciser quelles sortes de choses il lui avait appris exactement ; il ne pouvait pas tout déballer à un moldu comme Draco.

- C'était plutôt chouette jusqu'à ce que j'aie six ans. Là, le beau-frère de ma mère a découvert qu'ils m'avaient laissé de l'argent. Il a poussé ma tante à contester ma garde au tribunal. Comme c'étaient mes plus proches parents, qu'ils vivaient dans un bon quartier et qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes un enfant, ils ont gagné le procès contre mon parrain célibataire, gay et sans enfant.

Draco reposa la tête contre la vitre tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas autant prêté attention à Harry. Il n'avait raconté tout cela à personne à part Ron, depuis ses quinze ans.

- Peu de temps après m'avoir récupéré, Vernon s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas plus toucher l'argent que moi. Alors un soir, alors que mon cousin et ses amis me passaient à tabac et que j'avais riposté, de manière assez spectaculaire je dois dire, ils ont appelé la police, m'ont déclaré violent et m'ont envoyé dans un pensionnat.

Renonçant à sa fourchette, Harry se mit à pousser la nourriture autour de son assiette avec son index.

- J'avais dix ans quand mon assistante sociale m'a raconté comment mes parents étaient morts. Je lui ait dit que je voulais attraper l'homme qui avait fait ça. Elle m'a aidé à faire appel au conseiller financier de ma famille pour récupérer de l'argent et sortir de cet endroit pour aller dans une école privée : je n'allais pas pouvoir entrer dans la police si j'étais dans un institut pour psychopathes.

Harry mit son assiette de côté et prit une gorgée de la bière que Draco lui avait donnée quand il était sorti de la salle de bain. Il était entré dans une école privée haut de gamme pour garçons, où il avait rencontré Ron et passé les meilleures années de sa vie. Il avait repris contact avec Sirius et par la suite appris la véritable histoire de la mort de ses parents, à savoir qu'un sorcier détraqué avait fait irruption chez eux, s'était fait prendre et avait rebroussé chemin en dégommant les parents de Harry au passage.

Harry avait passé un ou deux étés avec Sirius, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait des précepteurs auxquels celui-ci le confiait, puisque Harry refusait de mettre les pieds dans la seule école qui l'aurait pris sans qu'il n'ait à les supplier. Poudlard lui aurait rappelé tous les jours ses parents et c'était trop dur à supporter alors qu'il venait à peine d'apprendre de quelle façon ils étaient morts. Il avait néanmoins gardé précieusement l'invitation qui lui était arrivée par hibou le jour de ses onze ans ; il ne la ressortait que lorsqu'il était vraiment d'humeur larmoyante et se demandait si ses parents avaient les mêmes dons que lui. Tous ses professeurs lui avaient dit qu'il était particulièrement doué pour un sorcier de son âge, surtout, considérant son manque d'éducation en la matière.

Draco haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris :

- Et la police l'a attrapé ?

Sa question tira Harry de ses pensées. Il fit « non » de la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Non, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Enfin, si, en quelque sorte. Je l'ai attrapé. J'étais dans la police depuis un an, j'allais passer les examens pour devenir sergent. Je croyais…

Il expira et reprit tout depuis le début, s'efforçant d'avoir la voix moins tremblante.

- Je pensais que ça m'aiderait. Je pensais que je me sentirais vengé.

Il eut un rire amer.

- Quand il est parti en prison, dit-il sans savoir comment décrire autrement l'_Avada Kedavra_, je me suis senti vide. Et puis il y a eu d'autres choses qui se sont accumulées alors…

Il se passa la main sur le visage et regarda par la fenêtre.

- J'ai quitté la police et bourlingué un moment. Je me suis lancé dans ce métier parce que ça m'occupait l'esprit suffisamment…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Puis j'ai fini par adorer.

- Donc c'est ça votre vie rêvée ? demanda Draco en repliant ses jambes.

Il s'adossa plus confortablement aux coussins qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Harry éclata de rire :

- Oula, certainement pas, rectifia-t-il, son regard s'égarant vers les jambes de Draco tandis que celui-ci changeait de position. Ma vie de rêve, c'est ma cabane de trois étages dans les bois.

- Où ça ?

Harry lui jeta un regard par dessus ses lunettes, un regard qui disait « Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je réponde à cette question, si ? » Draco lui en renvoya un similaire.

- Vous savez bien que je la trouverai de toute façon.

L'impertinence de son ton, alliée à son accent, firent pouffer Harry. Il secoua la tête : ce qui l'amusait surtout c'était qu'il savait que c'était vrai.

- A Sherwood, au bout de Clumber Lake. Il y a une sorte de spa qui vient de s'ouvrir sur la route. C'est n'importe quoi. Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des canoës qui s'égarent dans ma voie navigable.

- Voie navigable ?

- Je n'ai pas de voiture.

Draco eut l'air horrifié.

- Oh, il va falloir que j'arrange ça. Je ne tolèrerais pas que mon mari soit si négligent.

Harry rit.

- Fermez-la un peu.

Il tritura l'étiquette de sa bière et sourit.

- C'est mon petit coin de paradis. J'en ai rêvé tous les jours pendant des années une fois que j'ai eu compris ce que je voulais dans la vie.

- A savoir ?

Harry inspira profondément avant d'expirer de nouveau.

- Un endroit où je puisse avoir la paix. Et de la satisfaction. Quand je suis là-bas, tout va bien.

Il but une gorgée de bière.

- Et vous ?

Draco reposa la tête contre la vitre.

- Moi quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas de rêve ?

Draco partit d'un rire sardonique :

- Si, mais il est décidément moins savoureux que le vôtre.

Harry le regarda pensivement et soudain devina la réponse :

- Le dessin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira soudain.

- Ah, la Princesse… c'est ma cabane de trois étages dans la forêt.

Il sourit, son regard partageant un secret avec Harry.

- Mon mentor, celui qui m'a tout appris, sa famille fabriquait du papier et des toiles un peu expérimentales, ce sur quoi on peint, vous voyez ? expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, oui, continuez.

- Eh bien, De Vinci utilisait leurs toiles.

Draco se pencha en avant et prit la main de Harry : il la retourna dans la sienne et parcourut sa paume du bout des doigts.

- Mais le vélin, ça se fabrique à partir de peau affinée et traitée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque translucide.

Il racla légèrement la peau de Harry du bout des ongles sans détourner les yeux des siens.

- On l'utilisait pour les livres reliés et les rouleaux de parchemin au quinzième siècle. Il fallait le traiter d'une manière particulière. Les membres de la famille Prince étaient des experts en la matière, ils ont protégé leurs méthodes de la seule manière qu'ils pouvaient, en gardant jalousement le secret de leur art pendant des siècles. Leur façon de traiter le vélin rendait leurs toiles parfaites pour le pastel, l'encre, la peinture, tout.

Draco eut un sourire plein de fierté.

- De Vinci, ce grand pionnier, les a essayées et il a réalisé un portrait pour l'ancêtre de mon mentor, celui d'une jeune fille qu'il allait épouser. La Jeune Fiancée.

Il eut un sourire nostalgique et se recula de nouveau, reposant la main de Harry sur la banquette.

Harry ressentait d'agréables picotements dans sa main. Il se souvint avoir vu cette expression quelque part : c'était un des autres noms donné à _La Bella Principessa_.

- La fille du tableau ?

- _Oui_.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- L'homme qui la possède aujourd'hui ne veut pas la lâcher. Nous avons tout essayé. Rachat, pots-de-vin, même la menace… alors j'ai dit à mon mentor que j'irais la récupérer pour lui. Pas de bain de sang, pas d'ennuis. Et son alibi serait imparable.

Cela rappela à Harry qu'il n'était jamais allé au bout de son intuition, à savoir que le collectionneur en Suisse devait sans doute connaître le visage de Draco. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il porta la bière à sa bouche, penchant la tête en arrière pour le dissimuler.

La bouteille finie, il la posa sur le sol derrière lui.

- Et maintenant ?

Draco sembla troublé par sa question :

- Maintenant quoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, vous ne l'avez pas récupérée. Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce vous allez faire ? Réessayer ?

Avec un rire léger, Draco jeta un œil dehors avant d'adresser à Harry un regard exaspéré :

- Pour que vous ayez un motif de plus pour m'arrêter ? _Non_, j'en ai fini avec la Princesse. J'étais allé en France pour tourner la page, et maintenant c'est fait.

Il se leva et alla poser son verre sur la table basse du salon. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry le regardait toujours :

- Et vous ?

- Moi ?

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous avez dit à la pizzeria que vous étiez près à prendre votre retraite et vivre de votre considérable fortune.

Harry rit doucement :

- Je vois que ça n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez choisi ?

- _Pardon ?_

Harry montra la pièce d'un signe de la main – cette suite nuptiale qui était sans aucun doute à ses frais.

- Oh Harry, je ne vous ai pas choisi, c'est vous qui avez payé, c'est tout.

Il retourna vers la fenêtre et se planta soudain sur les genoux de Harry.

- Alors, quand est-ce qu'on passe à la consommation ?

Une main plantée sur la vitre pour garder l'équilibre sous le poids soudain qui lui arrivait dessus, et l'autre en suspens dans l'air refusant catégoriquement de le toucher, Harry s'exclama :

- La quoi ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Je l'ai mal prononcé ? Consommation ? réessaya-t-il lentement, comme s'il réapprenait le mot. Ce n'est pas le bon mot ?

Quoique, franchement, dans sa position actuelle, Draco ne pouvait pas vouloir dire autre chose, Harry chercha à lever toute ambiguïté :

- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Vous voulez parler de sexe ?

- Oui, dit Draco gaiement.

Harry lui jeta un regard excédé.

- Eh bien, c'est hors de question !

Draco le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil comme s'il était borné.

- Comment ça…

Harry se leva, forçant Draco à battre en retraite s'il ne voulait pas tomber par terre.

- Non ! Je ne connais même pas votre vrai nom, Draco-Nathaniel-Nathan-Russell-Malfoy-Jensaisquoi !

Inclinant la tête de côté, Draco l'étudia du regard en silence. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry l'accusait de lui avoir donné un faux nom, il ne le reprit pas tout de suite :

- Je ne peux pas vous confier mon vrai nom. Je vous ai testé. Je ne vous ai demandé qu'une seule chose et vous n'avez pas tenu votre parole.

- C'est…

Draco lui coupa la parole et poursuivit allègrement :

- Si je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, pourquoi est-ce que je vous le donnerais ?

Harry attendit un moment, assimilant ce que Draco était en train de dire et mesurant soudain quelque chose :

- Attendez une seconde, si vous n'êtes pas Draco Malfoy, alors à qui est-ce que je suis marié ?

Le blond le fixa comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement lent.

- Vous êtes marié à Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry serra les poings. Il avait envie d'étrangler quelque chose. De préférence quelque chose de blond, qui mesurait 1m85 et qui se tenait juste en face de lui.

- Et qui est-ce ? cracha-t-il.

Draco sourit.

- Hmm, ça, ça reste à voir.

Bouche bée, Harry s'attrapa les cheveux et se retourna pour faire les cent pas sur la moquette.

- Oh putain. Il est hors de question que je couche avec vous !

Il relâcha ses cheveux avant de se les arracher et laissa retomber ses bras, défait. Il avait envie de hurler.

Draco s'assit patiemment à l'endroit que Harry avait quitté et le regarda faire les cent pas en silence. Puis il s'adossa à la fenêtre.

- Parce que vous ne savez pas comment je m'appelle ? C'est un peu hypocrite de votre part, _non ?_ Vu tous les coups d'un soir que vous vous êtes tapé jusqu'à présent.

Harry fit volte-face.

- Quoi ?

Draco poursuivit comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

- Et aussi le fait que vos yeux me baisent depuis la première fois que vous m'avez vu, il y a une semaine et demie.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas…

Draco le pointa du doigt :

- Ils sont en train de me faire l'amour en ce moment même, dit-il sur le ton du constat.

Harry ferma les yeux et lui tourna le dos.

- Oh non, ne vous retournez pas, j'y étais presque.

Ce ton ne devrait pas l'exciter. Ça ne devrait pas, bordel, mais la libido de Harry n'écoutait pas la voix de la raison. Ses lèvres non plus manifestement parce que, quand Draco l'attrapa et qu'il sentit une langue forcer sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour venir se frotter contre la sienne, sa libido, ses lèvres et sa traîtresse de langue répondirent au baiser avant que son esprit puisse leur dire d'arrêter. Le temps que son esprit se réveille, plus aucune partie de son corps ne l'écoutait, et il entendit Draco gémir face à une réaction aussi positive. L'esprit de Harry était en train de dire quelque chose d'important, il lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça. Draco était un suspect, il était censé l'arrêter.

Mais merde, les baisers de Draco devaient contenir quelque chose d'addictif : dès que sa langue toucha la sienne, tout son sang prit feu.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à gémir comme Draco alternait entre ses lèvres et ses dents le long de son épaule. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les mains du blond se glissèrent dans son pantalon pour s'emparer de son sexe et le caresser lentement, le sentant s'allonger et durcir sous sa paume. Il n'y allait pas de main morte : il attrapa Harry par l'arrière de la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau avant que l'oxygène qu'il était parvenu à inspirer puisse atteindre son cerveau. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour passer du salon à la chambre. Il s'allongeait sur le lit avec Draco au-dessus de lui qui lui épinglait les poignets à l'oreiller. Il lui en relâcha l'un des deux et parcourut la mâchoire de Harry puis sa gorge du bout du doigt.

- Mmm. Je vais prendre tout mon temps pour en profiter.

Harry rapprocha son corps de celui de Draco, remuant les hanches avant de soudain repousser le blond lorsque le plaisir le déconcentra. À présent au-dessus de lui, Harry le regarda et secoua la tête. Ç'avait été beaucoup trop facile.

- Rappelez-moi un jour, si jamais je vous revois, de vous apprendre un peu d'auto-défense. Votre démonstration dans la camionnette tout à l'heure et ça…

Il secoua les bras de Draco qui battirent mollement l'air entre ses mains.

- Il faut améliorer ça.

Draco plissa les yeux :

- Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer qu'il y a un problème avec mes bras ?

- Je dis simplement que si vous ne voulez pas miser sur la force physique, il faut au moins que vous appreniez à manier une arme.

Draco plissa encore davantage les yeux : ce n'était plus que des fentes tandis qu'il tentait de se débattre dans la prise de Harry.

- Je sais tirer sur quelqu'un, quand c'est nécessaire.

Harry l'immobilisa presque sans effort.

- Quand c'est nécessaire. C'est-à-dire pour blesser.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tuer. Je suis un cambrioleur, pas un meurtrier.

- Et si vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement ?

Draco avait l'air résigné à présent. Il claqua la langue, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

- Vous les américains, soupira-t-il, vous savez vraiment gâcher l'ambiance.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui dire qu'il n'était pas américain. Draco ne prêtait pas attention aux choses, mais il ne les oubliait pas.

- Promettez-moi une seule chose.

Draco laissa échapper un profond soupir.

- _Mon Dieu_, fit-il, exaspéré, se libérant une main pour se la passer sur le visage avec lassitude. Je vous promets la totalité de mon compte en Suisse si vous voulez bien juste me baiser dans les trois minutes qui viennent.

Harry se pencha vers lui, les yeux assombris par ses paroles. Il lâcha son autre poignet pour planter la main sur le lit et viser entre le nez de Draco et sa lèvre supérieure, son index caressant la petite zone une fois du bout du doigt. Sa peau était douce ; il venait sans doute de se raser.

- Juste ici, dit-il doucement.

Draco n'aimait peut-être pas les armes à feu, sauf quand il s'agissait de les démonter, mais Harry n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être vulnérable par simple manque de préparation.

- Si quelqu'un pointe son arme sur vous avec le doigt sur la gâchette, il faut que vous visiez juste là. Tout droit. Ça sectionne le tronc cérébral et détruit les réflexes.

Draco leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête ; ses longues jambes vinrent entourer la taille de Harry et l'attirer à lui avec une force insoupçonnée.

- Merveilleux, très intéressant, on peut s'y mettre maintenant ? dit-il, ne se sentant pas concerné le moins du monde par cette information plutôt sordide.

Harry le dévisagea un instant puis secoua la tête. _Ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre. On ne le changera pas._ Il jeta un regard pensif autour de lui et poussa son sac par terre qui était au bord du lit.

- Dans le tiroir du haut, dit Draco qui avait bien deviné ce que Harry cherchait.

Harry fouilla le-dit tiroir.

- Wow, le Dorchester pense à tout, on dirait, dit-il en soulevant la véritable guirlandede préservatifs qui s'y trouvait.

En tant que sorcier, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais Draco devait vouloir en utiliser un. Les moldus tenaient à prendre leurs précautions, et ils avaient bien raison.(2) Draco haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la suite nuptiale, Harry.

Harry se reposa de tout son poids sur le blond.

- Mais quand on est en lune de miel, en général, on n'a pas besoin de ça.

Surtout d'autant de préservatifs ! Il commençait à se dire que leur présence dans le tiroir n'avait, en fin de compte, rien à voir avec l'hôtel. Le Dorchester était cher, certes, mais ce n'était pas une maison close.

- Je ne sais pas où tu es allé traîner, Harry, dit Draco malicieusement.

Harry laissa tomber les préservatifs sur le lit en riant puis dit d'une voix grave :

- Oh, non… d'après les commentaires que j'ai reçus tout à l'heure, je pense que tu sais parfaitement où je suis allé traîner.

Et même probablement avant qu'il n'ait imité sa signature sur la ligne pointillée. Mais à contempler Draco qui était étendu là, avec sa propre chemise en vrac autour des épaules, soudain Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Il se redressa brutalement.

- Où est-ce qu'ils ont mis le lubrifiant ?

Il se remit à farfouiller dans le tiroir.

- C'est pas trop tôt, entendit-il et il pouffa de rire.

- Ferme-la et retourne-toi.

- Mmm, coquin, dit Draco.

Mais il obéit néanmoins, enlevant la chemise de Harry et la jetant sur le côté.

Harry regarda fixement la chair pâle qui s'offrait à sa vue, incapable de s'empêcher de se pencher sur lui pour aller mordre doucement cette peau. Lentement, sa main parcourut l'échine de Draco, vertèbre après vertèbre, épousant ses contours au point de sentir le frisson de Draco se réverbérer le long de son bras. Sa main droite quitta la hanche du blond pour descendre caresser la chair dure érigée entre ses jambes, délaissée, tandis que son doigt lubrifié le pénétrait. Il entendit Draco gémir lorsque le doigt le pénétra ; le son se mua spontanément en mots prononcés à voix basse, pas tous en anglais. Incapable d'attendre, Harry enfonça un second doigt, marquant un temps d'arrêt en entendant Draco siffler entre ses dents. Le bras tremblant sous l'effort, il attendit que Draco se détende suffisamment pour le laisser s'enfoncer plus profondément et, lorsqu'il put faire un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, il en enfonça un troisième.

Draco avait le souffle haché et ses doigts se refermaient convulsivement dans les draps et les oreillers devant lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant d'étouffer le fait qu'il perdait le contrôle, mais ce qu'il atténuait verbalement, il le compensa physiquement lorsqu'il chassa les mains de Harry et s'empara d'un des préservatifs qui traînaient sur le lit ; il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et le lança au brun.

Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le bazar assez vite et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il songea sérieusement à enfreindre la loi sorcière en toute conscience pour pouvoir s'enfoncer dans Draco plus rapidement. Il se sentait ridicule de ressentir ça pour un moldu – un criminel qui plus est – un menteur compulsif, un escroc et un imposteur qui avait plus d'alias que l'on pouvait le concevoir, un voleur. Mais quand il pénétra enfin cette chaleur fabuleuse, toutes ces étiquettes s'effondrèrent. Harry baissa la tête, déposant des baisers le long des épaules et de la nuque de Draco, tentant de se concentrer sur tout sauf la chaleur et l'humidité qui engloutissaient ses sens et remplaçaient toute autre pensée par _Merlin tout puissant_.

Draco fit un mouvement hésitant en arrière qui le fit haleter. Harry comprit le message et imposa un rythme régulier et profond, s'enfonçant avec détermination, absorbant les mouvements de Draco pour y répondre avec les siens. Ils se murent à un rythme fluide ; les cheveux blonds de Draco étaient en pagaille tandis que son échine se cambrait pour attirer le sexe de Harry plus profondément en lui à chaque mouvement.

Magnifique.

Il embrassa et mordilla la chair qui s'offrait à lui, couvrant peu à peu la peau de taches rouges. Puis, lentement, il traça un chemin de baisers jusqu'à l'oreille de Draco. Sentant qu'il allait venir, Harry reprit le sexe de Draco en main pour le masturber au rythme de ses hanches, tentant de frapper en plein dans sa prostate, autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon angle. Il baissa les bras et se retira complètement, ignorant pour l'instant le gémissement plaintif de Draco. Il le poussa un peu pour qu'il se retourne. Puis, se renfonçant en lui, le cœur battant dans les oreilles, Harry dut attendre une minute avant de sentir le corps du blond se relâcher suffisamment pour le laisser s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque la chaleur l'engloutit de nouveau. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'extase détendait complètement les traits de Draco et ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

Comme un aveugle retraçant un parcours familier, les jambes de Draco se refermèrent autour de la taille de Harry, s'accrochant à lui tandis qu'ils bougeaient sur les draps frais. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de la gorge de Harry à cette friction, tandis que Draco laissait échapper un long gémissement en réaction aux coups répétés de Harry contre sa prostate. Harry contempla son visage. Les yeux de Draco s'étaient fermés, ses lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser ; il ferma les yeux et ses mains vinrent de nouveau s'emparer de celles de Draco, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Leur rythme s'accéléra, se fit de plus en plus erratique alors qu'ils cherchaient à en finir. Harry vint le premier, et son orgasme l'aveugla l'espace d'un instant. Il sentit confusément la chaleur du sperme de Draco sur son ventre, mais la contraction des muscles autour de son sexe prit le dessus, engourdissant son esprit de toutes choses tandis qu'elle lui arrachait les derniers spasmes de son orgasme.

Lorsqu'il recouvra la vue et la sensation de ses membres, il sentit une main apaisante caresser son dos tremblant. Draco murmurait quelque chose, savourant la sensation de Harry qui ramollissait à l'intérieur de lui. Harry se redressa un peu. Les pupilles de Draco étaient encore dilatées, probablement encore shootées aux endorphines. Le blond sourit et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau et ils bougèrent l'un contre l'autre en des mouvements lents et langoureux.

Draco aurait pu rester étendu là toute la nuit, à sentir leurs corps glisser l'un contre l'autre dans les draps. Ça lui allait très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cliquetis au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva des yeux étonnés et la brume d'excitation satisfaite se dissipa lorsqu'il aperçut le fin cercle de métal qui lui entourait le poignet. Il tira dessus et laissa son regard se replonger dans celui de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre, un peu déboussolé.

Harry se retira précautionneusement, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement.

- C'est ma garantie que vous serez toujours là demain matin, répondit Harry en se laissant retomber sur le côté.

- Oh, mon amour, il suffisait de me le demander.

Draco se tourna vers lui et planta le coude de son bras menotté dans l'oreiller pour se soutenir la tête. Mais Harry avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Ça n'avait rien d'un jeu.

- Vous allez vraiment me laisser comme ça toute la nuit ?

Harry hocha la tête une fois. Ses yeux se fermaient.

- Toute la nuit. Restez tranquille.

Draco sourit, mais il y avait une pointe d'agacement dans son expression, quelque chose de subtilement glacé dans son ton.

- Très bien.

Il tourna le dos à Harry, les deux mains jointes sous sa tête. Il avait l'air un peu trop habitué à la situation. Les chaînons ne faisaient pratiquement aucun bruit lorsqu'il bougeait.

- A peine un jour de mariage et tu m'enchaînes déjà au lit.

- Bonne nuit, Draco.

Sans surprise, il n'entendit aucune réponse.

* * *

**Notes**

(1) Traduction approximative : dans la VO, il joue sur deux mots pour dire pansement.

(2) Prenez-en de la graine… ;)


	7. Partie 7

**Ndt :** _Tatatan ! Désolée pour le retard ! Ce n'est pas la faute de ma remarquable beta qui m'a déjà renvoyé tous les derniers chapitres relus depuis un moment ! D'ailleurs si jamais il reste encore des coquilles, c'est parce que je me suis précipitée pour poster lors d'une des rares pauses que j'arrive à prendre ces jours-ci... Pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster la suite et fin dans les jours à venir. Restez dans les parages et bonne lecture !  
_

**7**

A son réveil, Harry sut qu'il s'était fait baiser. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et leva le nez à la recherche de la clé.

— Oh je ne ferais pas la même chose deux fois de suite, Monsieur Potter. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

Harry baissa la tête pour constater que le blond était assis sur lui. Il avait dû se laver et s'habiller pendant que Harry dormait : ses cheveux blonds étaient peignés en arrière et dissimulés sous un bonnet de laine noir. Harry plissa les yeux.

— Je vous avais demandé de ne pas bouger.

Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, Draco haussa une épaule.

— Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une suggestion.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du front de Harry puis laissa échapper un soupir songeur.

— Je comptais rester, tu sais. On aurait passé une matinée magnifique.

Son accent lui donnait un ton plein de remords, comme s'il regrettait de devoir partir.

— Et puis vous m'avez menotté. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'attache, Monsieur Potter.

Il se redressa comme à contrecœur et descendit du lit. Harry put constater à présent que Draco était en effet tout habillé ; ses cheveux avaient l'air humides mais, couverts comme ils l'étaient, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Draco ouvrit la porte, mettant son sac à l'épaule ; il se retourna une dernière fois :

— Je suis content d'être venu vous trouver. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le faire pour personne. Mais vous étiez de loin mon préféré.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. D'une certaine manière, cela sonnait comme un adieu.

— Je me sens tellement privilégié.

Draco le regarda d'un air affectueux, quoiqu'un peu triste.

— Vous auriez raison de le penser. Vous n'allez probablement jamais me revoir.

Et au fond de lui Harry savait que c'était sûrement vrai.

— Vous allez me laisser ici ?

Draco lui sourit malicieusement, mais son sourire, cependant, semblait forcé.

— Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas la première fois que les employés du Dorchester trouveront un homme dans votre position.

Il détourna les yeux.

— Surtout un homme qui vient de se marier.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser enchaîné ici.

Ces yeux gris étaient teintés de colère lorsqu'ils se remirent à le fixer, bien que le ton de sa voix fût plutôt neutre :

— _Vous_ m'avez enchaîné ici. La confiance, c'est réciproque, Monsieur Potter.

Sa position l'empêchant de faire de grands gestes avec ses bras, Harry se contenta d'un mouvement de mains pour exprimer sa frustration :

— J'allais vous relâcher.

Draco haussa les épaules.

— Moi aussi…

Il jeta un regard appuyé en direction du pied de lit. Tendant le cou, Harry aperçut l'éclat d'une petite clé à quelques centimètres de son orteil. S'il tendait un peu la jambe…

— Hein ? trop faci…, commença-t-il.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour lui rire au nez, Draco était déjà parti.

* * *

— Ah ! Notre cher touriste.

Harry était à l'accueil de l'hôtel pour rendre les clés de la chambre sans son mari. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était vraiment marié à un sombre inconnu que « Draco » avait sans doute sorti au hasard de l'annuaire.

_L'annuaire_, releva soudain son esprit._ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?_

Il releva la tête :

— Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il avant de s'interrompre.

Quatre jours plus tôt, ce même homme lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule en suggérant que Draco s'était probablement enfui avec son portefeuille.

— Mais c'est pas vrai…

D'abord la mafia écossaise, et maintenant les irlandais.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Monsieur Potter.

Son nom prononcé avec l'accent irlandais sonnait faux. Harry était à présent persuadé que quiconque prononcerait son nom de cette manière l'écorcherait. Que ça ne sonnerait jamais juste qu'avec une pointe d'accent français. Merlin, qu'il était pathétique.

— Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? demanda-t-il en scrutant la camionnette sombre vers laquelle on l'emmenait.

Harry était en train de se découvrir une phobie pour les camionnettes, à en juger l'angoisse qui était en train de naître dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit péniblement et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il mit le pied dans le véhicule.

— Monsieur Finnigan voudrait vous toucher deux mots.

— Et qui est Monsieur Finnigan ?

Un grand sourire serti de trois dents en or (qui remplaçaient probablement des dents perdues à coups de poings) lui répondit :

— Le patron.

* * *

Harry sortit de la camionnette pour se retrouver dans une zone industrielle. Mis à part un étrange mastodonte qui allait et venait avec un talkie-walkie à la main, l'endroit était désert. Il observa la façade de l'immeuble. Était-ce un QG, la branche londonienne de la mafia irlandaise ? Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré…

— Vous devez être Monsieur Potter.

Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il entendit ses os craquer. Grimaçant, Harry fit face à un homme au teint pâle et à l'accent irlandais très prononcé. Il était plus petit que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait et se tenait dans l'entrée du hangar vers lequel on l'emmenait ; il ne portait pas le costume cravate de tous les clichés, mais un simple T-shirt et un jean. Toutefois, même si la couche officielle de tyrannie était absente, il dégageait un air d'autorité incontestable.

L'irlandais fit un signe de tête donnant l'ordre à Harry de le suivre avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans le hangar. N'ayant guère le choix, cf la montagne de muscles qui se tenait derrière lui, Harry lui emboîta le pas.

— Je m'appelle Finnigan. Vous pouvez m'appeler Seamus si vous voulez. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur Potter ? Ou est-ce que vous préférez Harry ?

Harry eut un court instant de surprise comme on lui demandait son opinion puis saisit l'occasion qui lui était offerte :

— Euh, Harry.

— Harry donc. Alors, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes-là, Harry ?

— Je soupçonne que ça a un rapport avec un Malfoy ? dit Harry en employant le nom par lequel tous les mafieux semblaient appeler le blond qu'il connaissait.

Ce devait être difficile de ne pas perdre le fil avec tous ces noms. Même la meilleure amie de Draco l'appelait Nathaniel. Était-ce son vrai nom ou bien un nom qu'il lui avait donné ? Cela pouvait aussi n'être qu'un nom qu'elle utilisait en public. En tant que meilleure amie et mère de sa fille, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, il était probable qu'elle cherche à protéger son anonymat. Harry trouvait sa situation parfaitement risible. Il était littéralement marié à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et figurativement marié à un homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

Le regard bleu s'éclaira :

— Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. C'est épuisant, toute l'énergie qu'il faut parfois dépenser pour obtenir la vérité, non ? demanda-t-il à un des hommes qui se tenaient à côté de lui.

L'homme acquiesça. Même s'il n'avait pas écouté, il aurait sans doute acquiescé quand même.

— Oui, ça concerne un Malfoy, dit Seamus.

Il s'assit sur une chaise au milieu du hangar et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

— J'ai entendu parler de l'entreprise de Monsieur Malfoy, commença-t-il tandis que Harry s'asseyait. Je me suis dit que je pourrais investir dans l'affaire et lui donner un peu d'argent. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il irait dire la même chose aux écossais.

Les yeux bleus luirent d'un éclat dangereux dans la pénombre du hangar.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je sais juste ce que je veux, et je voulais ce dessin. A 160 millions de livres, qui ne la voudrait pas ?

Il eut un rire méprisant.

— Mais voilà que j'apprends qu'il est toujours dans cette putain de galerie, alors je veux récupérer mon investissement, toutes les vingt mille livres.

La coquette somme de vingt mille livres de la part d'un donateur anonyme, répéta la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête.

Fermant les yeux à cette révélation, Harry eut un rire laconique. _Anonyme, tu m'étonnes._

— Ce n'est pas moi qui aie votre argent.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Seamus le considérait de son regard limpide.

— Non, ce n'est pas vous, mais votre petit mari, si.

Harry tenta de ne pas laisser sa stupéfaction transparaître, mais il sut qu'il avait échoué lorsqu'il surprit un rictus sur les lèvres de l'irlandais.

— Oh oui, tout le monde est au courant. On a tous des contacts. Je suppose que les félicitations sont de mise.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait une importance quelconque.

— C'était un bon moyen de se cacher. Nos contacts dans la Met continuaient à chercher un jeune blanc célibataire et il a disparu de nos tablettes pendant plusieurs jours. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il prenne la fille de l'air. J'allais m'attaquer à sa famille mais il semblerait qu'un de mes rivaux l'ait déjà fait. Tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant, c'est vous. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai vu qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas.

— Mon sort ne l'intéresse pas. Regardez où il m'a laissé.

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard de Seamus : l'éclat dangereux devint soudain plein de science :

— Oui, regardez où il vous a laissé, après que je l'ai appelé ce matin pour lui dire que j'allais m'en prendre à vous, dit-il comme s'il rendait service à Harry.

Harry le dévisagea :

— Quoi ?

Seamus hocha la tête, le regard pensif :

— Je sais, c'est curieux, non ? Monsieur le Prince de Glace ne montre jamais aucune émotion et soudain il se précipite pour faire faire un certificat de mariage et s'installe avec vous dans la suite pour jeunes mariés du Dorchester à la première occasion, au lieu de rester dans la clandestinité.

Revenant à Harry, son regard s'éclaircit :

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Et vous savez ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas non plus une coïncidence ? Que notre voleur préféré se rende dans un certain hôpital toutes les deux semaines et dans le même service pour voir la même petite fille, qui joue avec les mêmes enfants tous les jours après la crèche.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Menacer Harry, alors qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait d'autres personnes auxquelles Draco tenait, montrait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas précisément la nature de son lien avec Draco. Harry décida de ne rien dire qui puisse pousser leur raisonnement plus loin.

— Puis il file du matériel à un petit autiste qui aime peindre. Vous savez que c'est lui qui a trouvé ce travail à sa petite femme ? Quelques quatre ans auparavant, à peu près quand son mentor est mort. Un peintre brillant ce Severus Snape, ses contrefaçons étaient presque aussi bonnes que celles de son apprenti.

Harry se refroidit._ Son mentor est mort ?_ L'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée la nuit passée était donc un mensonge. Draco avait dit la nuit dernière que son mentor aurait un alibi imparable. Rien de plus imparable que la mort. Le blond ne savait-il rien faire d'autre que mentir ?

— Mais vous savez qui est meilleur qu'un apprenti ? poursuivit Finnigan, inconscient de l'agitation intérieure à laquelle Harry était en proie. Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Stephen Wiltshire ?

Quand Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, Seamus poursuivit :

— Un autiste, il dessinait les grands monuments de Londres à l'âge de dix ans. Ç'aurait pu être des photographies tant le détail était précis.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour voir si ça disait quelque chose à Harry.

— Ça ne vous dit rien ?

Mais Harry fit de nouveau « non » de la tête.

— Peu importe. Il y a trois ans, il a fait un tour en hélicoptère au-dessus de New York. En trois jours, il a reproduit la ville en un dessin de plus de cinq mètres de long, sans rien d'autre que des crayons à papier et un iPod.

En l'écoutant parler, des images revenaient à Harry. Il revoyait Draco qui se penchait doucement en avant, avec Emily dans les bras, afin de ne pas effrayer le petit garçon dans la salle d'activité de l'hôpital. Il revit Draco tendre à l'enfant un iPod nano violet dont le garçon s'était immédiatement emparé pour se le visser dans les oreilles, mais il ne se souvenait que de ce que Hermione disait. Puis tout le reste lui revint soudain, des fragments qu'il avait relégués dans son subconscient ce jour-là, qui s'étaient noyés sous tout ce que Hermione lui avait raconté à propos de « Nathaniel ». Toutes les fournitures d'arts plastiques, les reproductions d'œuvres et de tableaux accrochées aux murs ça et là, et qui portaient le logo de la National Gallery et du Musée du Louvre.

_C'est Michael. Il a quatorze ans. Ses parents l'ont fait transférer ici __à la suite de la récidive de sa leucémie__. Ça fait quatre ans maintenant qu'il est là : il a sa propre chambre et tout ce qu'il faut. Ses parents lui paient tout ça. C'est pratiquement chez lui ici…_

_Vous savez que c'est lui qui lui a trouvé ce travail ? Il y a quatre ans environ._

_Il était dans une école pour surdoués avant d'être transféré ici… Certains jours, il ne fait que dessiner et peindre… Forcément, Nathaniel allait arriver à faire des miracles sans même essayer. Il a toujours eu de la chance._

Harry songea au fait que Draco se rendait à l'hôpital toutes les deux semaines sans faute. Que, mis à part l'anniversaire d'Hermione, la dernière visite aurait eu lieu deux jours avant la tentative de vol.

_En trois jours, il a reproduit la ville en un dessin de plus de cinq mètres de long, sans rien d'autre que des crayons à papier et un iPod._

_J'en__ ai fini avec la Princesse. J'étais allé en France pour tourner la page, et maintenant c'est fait._

Harry referma les yeux. Ça le rendait un peu malade. Draco n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas le tableau. En y repensant, Draco ne lui avait jamais dit grand chose, Harry avait presque tout déduit lui-même. Sentant qu'il avait du mal à respirer, Harry porta une main à sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas cru le blond capable d'une chose pareille, de se servir d'un petit génie autiste atteint de leucémie pour reproduire des œuvres d'une valeur inestimable, mais d'expérience, il savait que Draco était un très bon acteur.

Un escroc.

— Vous comprenez les options qui s'offrent à moi, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête. Soit Draco avait la vraie toile et Seamus allait mettre la main dessus, soit il ne l'avait pas et il voulait récupérer son argent. En intégralité.

— Alors, vous vous sentez d'attaque pour passer un coup de fil ?

Quand Harry releva la tête, il avait un téléphone portable sous le nez, ainsi que le canon d'un revolver.

* * *

— Vous êtes blessé ?

Harry leva la tête. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction maintenant d'entendre cette voix. L'espace d'un instant, il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir et sa baguette était dans son sac, sac qu'on lui avait confisqué plusieurs heures auparavant.

— J'ai des bleus.

Draco l'observait d'un œil critique comme s'il faisait le relevé de toutes les égratignures et autres marques qu'il avait sur le visage et sans nul doute sous son T-shirt. Ils avaient au moins pris la peine de lui enlever sa veste avant qu'il n'y ait du sang partout.

— Je vois ça. Que vous ont-ils ont fait ?

Harry inclina la tête de côté, faisant un mouvement en direction de l'homme à sa gauche :

— Celui-là m'a démoli la mâchoire, l'autre m'a donné des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

Draco fusillait les deux hommes du regard :

— Et la lèvre fendue ? demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

— Le blondinet là-bas.

— Hmm.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher :

— Vous n'êtes même pas français en fait.

Draco se tourna vers lui. Son regard s'adoucit en se posant sur lui :

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais français, répondit-il, le ton mêlé d'un peu de perplexité. Je viens du Wiltshire. J'ai passé toute ma jeunesse en France cela dit, j'étais scolarisé là-bas. J'ai vraiment eu cet accent un jour, même s'il était un peu exagéré, si c'est ça qui vous préoccupe.

— Où est mon argent ? intervint Seamus lassé de ces retrouvailles ridicules.

Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Il détourna la tête.

A présent qu'ils ne se regardaient plus, Draco se tourna vers Seamus Finnigan, un sourcil haussé.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Où…

— Non, je vous ai parfaitement entendu, je ne suis pas sourd, le coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai de l'argent qui vous appartient ?

Seamus s'approcha de lui, plus en colère qu'auparavant.

— J'ai investi 20 000 livres sur vous.

Draco hocha la tête une fois pour montrer qu'il suivait, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant que Seamus ne poursuivait pas.

— Oui, dit-il lentement, et votre investissement a été entièrement dédié au produit fini.

Seamus ouvrit les bras et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire :

— Alors où est-il, ce « produit fini » ?

Draco le regarda comme si la réponse était l'évidence même :

— Il est au musée du Louvre.

Seamus prit son revolver sur la table et le pointa sur Harry.

— Vraiment.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Harry se sentit légèrement offensé par sa réaction.

— Je ne suis pas Demelza. Vous ne pouvez pas m'intimider comme ça.

Il pointa du doigt :

— Tirez sur lui si vous voulez, mais la sécurité est toujours enclenchée.

Harry ne savait pas comment prendre tout ça. Il espérait que son expression disait tout. Draco lui retourna son regard :

— Sans vouloir te vexer, mon cœur… comment as-tu fait pour te faire kidnapper par des imbéciles pareils ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Seamus baissa les yeux. Il claqua la langue, enleva la sécurité et fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes. Le plus grand d'entre eux qui se tenait à côté de Draco s'avança et lui prit son sac.

— Eh, attention !

Seamus eut un petit rire cruel.

— Pourquoi ? Y aurait-il quelque chose de précieux là-dedans ? dit-il d'une voix rauque et grave.

— Mes affaires. Donc, oui, on peut dire que c'est précieux.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel :

— Ouvre-le.

L'homme aux larges épaules plongea la main dans les vêtements et déroula un rouleau de cuir pour y trouver toute une panoplie d'outils et de piques. Il leva la tête.

Draco le regarda comme si c'était l'évidence même :

— Voleur, dit-il comme l'homme semblait chercher une explication.

Il croisa les bras avec indignation. L'homme souffla et mit le rouleau de côté. Il cessa de fouiller lorsqu'il mit la main sur un petit rouleau qui semblait être fait d'une matière aussi fine que le papier. Curieux, Harry regarda dans la direction du rouleau. A côté de lui, Draco se raidit. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Seamus.

L'homme lui fit passer le rouleau et Seamus s'en empara, confiant son arme à un autre de ses innombrables sbires. Il défit le lien de cuir qui entourait chaque extrémité du rouleau et le déroula :

— Oh, Draco, vous m'avez fait des cachotteries.

— C'est une copie, s'empressa de dire Draco.

— Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que le _produit fini_ était au Louvre ? fit remarquer Seamus d'un air entendu. Vous êtes un véritable artiste Malfoy. L'art d'un bon mensonge, après tout, est de l'envelopper d'un peu de vérité, et un véritable artiste sait comment convaincre les autres de la véracité de ses mensonges.(1)

Draco plissa les yeux :

— Ne détournez pas Picasso devant moi. C'est une copie, répéta-t-il avec véhémence.

Retournant le vélin, Seamus sourit. Draco se raidit de nouveau lorsque l'Irlandais leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard de connaisseur.

— Eh bien. J'ai ce que je veux.

Il fit un signe à l'homme qui tenait son arme :

— Tue-les.

— Ça vous embête si je passe un coup de fil avant ? demanda Draco à brûle-pourpoint.

Seamus marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris :

— À qui ça ?

Draco arbora un air désapprobateur.

— « _À qui ça… _» C'est pas vrai, personne ne vous apprend à parler correctement chez vous ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, son original de Léonard De Vinci adoucissant manifestement suffisamment son humeur pour lui faire passer outre l'insubordination de Draco, il se reprit :

— À qui voulez-vous téléphoner ?

Draco demeura un instant silencieux :

— À mon père.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Draco ne sembla pas troublé par l'attention qu'il lui portait.

— On était proches, je veux juste lui dire au revoir.

Seamus partagea un regard incrédule avec ses hommes.

— Quoi, vous ne pouvez pas m'accorder une dernière volonté ?

Seamus parut précautionneux.

— Votre père est mort, Malfoy. Vous lui parliez au téléphone quand McLaggen l'a descendu.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel :

— Mon père est dans le Wiltshire avec ma mère, dans notre maison de campagne. McLaggen a décidément un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Il a tué notre voisin et n'a rien voulu entendre quand Monsieur Nott lui a dit que je n'étais pas son fils. Ça a beaucoup contrarié ma mère. Maintenant elle m'en veut parce qu'elle n'a plus d'amis depuis que Theresa Nott ne lui adresse plus la parole.

Harry était bouche bée. Seamus eut l'air décontenancé, très décontenancé.

— Mettez le haut parleur.

Draco prit le portable qu'on lui tendait et appuya sur « appeler ». L'espace d'un instant surréaliste, Harry vit Draco cordialement demander à l'homme qui était le plus proche de lui comment on mettait le haut parleur et le remercia lorsqu'il se pencha et le fit pour lui avec un petit grognement.

Cela dit, Harry était occupé à rejouer dans sa tête le ton d'enfant désemparé de Draco lorsque celui-ci avait dit « _Papa ?_ » dans cette ruelle près du bar hollandais de Westminster. Draco était un acteur hors pair si cette réaction était feinte. Il secoua la tête et se détourna, incapable de continuer à le regarder.

— _Oui, allô ?_

La stupéfaction et l'incrédulité lui firent immédiatement oublier ses pensées précédentes. Il se retourna et le mouvement lui fit mal au cou. _Ron ?_

Draco sourit, le regard plongé dans celui de Harry.

— Bonsoir, père. C'est moi, Draco.

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— _Draco ? Comme dans…_ Draco.

Les mots qui suivirent furent prononcés avec hésitation.

— _Mon fils ?_

Draco eut un rire nerveux.

— Oui, c'était juste pour te dire qu'on va me descendre, là. Dis à maman que je suis désolé pour Theresa.

Cela prit un moment, mais enfin la voix dit :

— _Ah oui ?_

— Oui. Je suis avec Harry. Je sais que tu m'as dit que cette relation ne m'attirerait que des ennuis, et je suppose que tu avais raison en fin de compte. C'est le pire « je te l'avais bien dit » de tous les temps.

Il y eut du remue-ménage à l'autre bout du fil.

— Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? demanda-t-il en sachant que Seamus l'avait entendu lui aussi.

L'Irlandais s'était raidi et l'homme qui tenait l'arme serra le poing en la rapprochant de la tête de Harry en guise d'avertissement.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Ron dit :

— _C'est rien, c'est ta mère qui sort dans le jardin._

On entendit une porte se fermer.

— _Maintenant il n'y a plus personne._

Il y eut un soupir qui fit grésiller un instant la ligne.

— _Tu sais, je doute que ce soit Harry qui t'attire des ennuis_, Draco.

Draco rit doucement :

— Peut-être. En tout cas sache que j'ai réussi.

Le regard de Draco se posa sur le dessin que Seamus avait entre les mains. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne les détourne et dise :

— J'ai réalisé mon rêve.

— _Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai soudain un débit pour le Dorchester dans mes opérations bancaires, hmm ? Peut-être que maintenant tu peux laisser tomber et rentrer à la maison._

Trouvant le regard de Harry, Draco se fendit d'un rictus, mais lorsqu'il se mit à rire cela sonnait creux. Harry secoua la tête. Il avait volé le portefeuille de Ron.

_Je ne vous ai pas choisi, il se trouve simplement que vous avez payé._

Harry eut un rire laconique. Draco le regarda d'un œil curieux, mais Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard plein d'humeur.

— Eh bien, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai un flingue pointé sur la tête. Les Irlandais pensent qu'on peut tout résoudre avec les armes à feu.

— _Je croyais que c'était les Américains, ça. Dis-moi qu'au moins tu leur as donné du fil à retordre._

Draco hocha la tête complaisamment.

— Oh oui. Côtes abîmées, lèvres fendues, mâchoires brisées. Tout ce que tu veux, je l'ai fait.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel :

— Ça suffit.

Draco acquiesça rapidement :

— Eh, papa.

— _Ouais,_ fiston.

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

— Dis-moi le mot magique.

Il y eut une autre pause au bout du fil :

— _Une seconde. Il faut que je fasse ça bien. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, ce genre de choses._

Draco fit un geste comme si c'était sans importance.

— Prends ton temps.

— _Oh, waou, ça me fait tellement plaisir de dire ça, mais tu es fait comme un rat, Malfoy._

— C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. À dans dix minutes.

— _Ça marche._

Draco raccrocha.

— Harry, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

— Juste une ?

Seigneur, cet homme était vraiment pas croyable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Seamus, mais c'était comme s'il était dans une autre pièce ; aucun des deux hommes ne lui prêtait attention.

Draco rendit le téléphone à l'homme qui lui avait mis le haut parleur.

— J'en ai bien peur.

Attendant qu'il continue, Harry prit le temps de jeter un regard autour de lui : tout le monde semblait suspendu aux lèvres de Draco. La pièce était figée. C'était étrange. Il fallut alors à Harry un moment pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas dû à la stupeur. Draco fit un grand geste du bras et Harry se retourna vers lui ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit un mince bout de bois sombre et poli, d'une trentaine de centimètres de long, suivre l'élan de son bras, aboutissant dans la paume de sa main. Harry en resta bouche bée.

Une baguette.

* * *

**Notes**

(1) "We all know that Art is not truth. Art is a lie that makes us realize truth, at least the truth that is given us to understand. The artist must know the manner whereby to convince others of the truthfulness of his lies." Pablo Picasso = « On sait tous que l'Art n'est pas la vérité. L'art est un mensonge qui nous aide à découvrir la vérité, du moins la vérité qu'il nous est donné de comprendre. L'artiste doit savoir convaincre les autres de la véracité de ses mensonges. »


	8. Partie 8

**8**

Le hangar était figé, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'extérieur, et bientôt d'autres hommes déboulèrent dans la pièce pour savoir pourquoi ils n'entendaient plus rien sur leurs radios.

Le premier arriva derrière Draco alors que celui-ci était en train de détacher Harry. Harry, encore sous le choc d'avoir appris que Draco était un foutu _sorcier_ ne parvint qu'à émettre un petit couinement d'avertissement qui le fit se retourner et frapper l'homme dans les côtes sans même se lever. Son mouvement avait été fluide et efficace, prouvant une parfaite maîtrise de la pratique. Harry lui avait dit la veille qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas en corps à corps vu sa démonstration ridicule qui avait failli les tuer tous les deux dans un accident de la route ; Draco s'était contenté de sourire, des taches roses d'embarras aux joues.

Mais là, il n'y avait aucune volte-face, aucun pas de trop, rien que des coups de poings impossibles à suivre et des coups de pieds décochés avec précision. Avec froideur. L'homme qui l'avait eu en joue et lui avait fendu la lèvre avec son revolver deux heures plus tôt était en train de se remettre à bouger et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent ; il détourna l'arme du dos de Draco et passa un bras autour de la gorge de Harry pour l'immobiliser avant de lui mettre le canon sur la tempe.

Soudainement, la porte du hangar se scella et tous les hommes qui accouraient se figèrent. Draco se retourna en un mouvement fluide et sortit une arme de l'arrière de son jean avant de tirer sur l'homme, juste sous son nez. La balle traversa sa tête de part en part avec un bruit mouillé, laissant sur le mur une éclaboussure de sang lorsque l'homme s'affaissa. L'arme qui était contre la tempe de Harry tomba.

_Juste là, _lui avait dit Harry, un doigt pressé au-dessus de la lèvre de Draco. _Il faut viser juste ici, tout droit. Ça sectionne le tronc cérébral et détruit les réflexes._ Draco l'avait regardé avec des yeux plein d'ennui. _Génial, très intéressant_, avait-il dit d'une voix qui ne montrait aucun intérêt pour ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter, l'air bien plus intéressé par la perspective de se faire baiser.

Il en avait la preuve maintenant : Draco s'intéressait toujours à ce qu'il lui disait.

Harry tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, embrassant du regard la pièce remplie de mafieux figés tandis que ceux qui étaient dehors martelaient la porte, tiraient des coups de feux sur les verrous et poussaient des cris en constatant qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas entrer.

- Vous l'avez tué.

Draco plissa les yeux et s'agenouilla de nouveau pour défaire les liens autour de ses mains.

- Il vous avait fait du mal.

Harry regarda devant lui, parcourant distraitement des yeux les statues improvisées qui étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez fait du mal.

Draco l'observa silencieusement.

- Oui, dit-il avec une pointe de remords. Mais moi, j'ai le droit. Vous êtes _mon_ chasseur de primes, pas le leur. Je ne partage pas.

Harry laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur et de soulagement une fois ses mains libérées. Il massa les marques rouges qui ceignaient ses poignets. Il allait peut-être devoir faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste pour ça. Des sorts de soin simples n'allaient pas suffire.

- Vous savez vous battre.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Et même un peu plus, ajouta-t-il avant de marmonner un sort d'endormissement qui engloutit les hommes qui les entouraient.

Ils tombèrent au sol comme un seul homme. Draco rangea sa baguette dans la manche de sa veste. Il devait y avoir une gaine accrochée en dessous ou cousue dans la couture. Harry n'en revenait pas.

- Il faut que vous compreniez que je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce secret. On a des lois qui nous l'interdisent. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry riait intérieurement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les lois en question. Il y était lui aussi assujetti.

- Alors toutes les fois où je vous ai attrapé…

- Vous ne m'avez jamais attrapé, Harry.

Son ton était joueur à présent, mais son regard sérieux lorsque Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Presque attrapé.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Je vous ai laissé m'arrêter.

Harry eut un rire bref.

- Pourquoi ?

Draco haussa les épaules :

- C'était utile sur le moment. Je vous avais sous la main, ça m'assurait de votre sécurité. Vous ne craignez rien avec moi. C'est moins sûr si vous restez seul.

Secouant la tête, Harry se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis regarda autour de lui. Draco partait du principe que Harry était un moldu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé la même chose auparavant. Son regard tomba sur le dessin qui gisait sur la table près de la main figée de Seamus.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Quatre ans, Draco avait fomenté ça depuis quatre ans et la preuve était là, sur la table, près du sac de Draco.

- Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Draco se redressa et se dirigea vers son sac pour remettre ses affaires à l'intérieur.

- Vous partez ?

Passant la bandoulière de son sac au-dessus de sa tête, Draco s'approcha de lui, tout en tirant sur la lanière pour ajuster le sac dans son dos.

- Vous allez m'arrêter si je reste.

Harry demeura silencieux. Draco inclina la tête de côté et leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue :

- Harry, il faut que tu m'arrêtes. C'est ton boulot, tu te souviens ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et repoussa sa main.

- Plus maintenant. On m'a retiré de l'affaire hier, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Draco. Ron m'a viré, à l'hôpital, avant qu'on se parle au téléphone.

Draco fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas, puis il sembla prendre la mesure des événements :

- Bon, commença-t-il en se redressant, un sourire lui naissant sur le visage. Eh bien ça change la donne, hein, Monsieur Potter ?

Cela laissa Harry perplexe. Draco hocha une fois la tête ; les sirènes qui se rapprochaient détournèrent son attention un instant puis il se retourna vers Harry. Il avait l'air plus léger, plus heureux.

- A un de ces quatre ?

Et soudain, dans un tourbillon, il disparut.

* * *

- J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où il va après le procès ?

Harry desserra le nœud de sa cravate ; la tête lui tournait encore après la déposition des témoins. Cela faisait cinq jours maintenant que les procès étaient en cours. Il y avait été appelé pour témoigner contre Seamus Finnigan au sujet de son enlèvement et du passage à tabac qu'il avait subi alors que Draco prenait tout son temps pour arriver. Ce qui le surprit le plus cependant fut que _Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter_ soit appelé à la barre.

Assis là, il avait débité son récit : il s'était fait engager pour voler le dessin quelques années plus tôt, avait entrepris d'en faire une copie pour l'échanger avec l'original mais n'avait jamais pu mettre le plan à exécution parce que le système de sécurité du Louvre s'était verrouillé trop vite. Il raconta qu'il avait été présent lorsque Seamus Finnigan avait donné l'ordre à l'un de ses hommes de tirer pour tuer Demelza Robins une fois qu'elle leur avait donné toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient sur l'expédition de l'œuvre et le lieu où elle serait entreposée, histoire de « régler les derniers détails ». Il confirma le témoignage de Harry au sujet de ses deux enlèvements et sur le fait qu'il avait dû écouter son père se faire descendre au téléphone tout en parlant à Cormack McLaggen.

Le blond eut l'air de pâlir lorsque l'on montra aux jurés des photos de son père dans la zone où on s'était débarrassé de son corps. Toute une flopée de mafieux se succéda à la barre, à la suite de Draco, pour témoigner, n'hésitant pas à se retourner contre leurs chefs en échange d'une réduction de peine. Draco avait été pardonné grâce à la quantité d'information qu'il avait fournie sur eux, comme des traces écrites de marchés conclus et des reçus financiers. Vu qu'il ne gardait jamais l'argent perçu mais conservait tous les justificatifs des dons qu'il avait faits à des œuvres caritatives, l'accusation avait à disposition des preuves qui correspondaient aux tablettes des chefs de la mafia.

Après cela, ils avaient été congédiés en attendant que le verdict soit rendu, trois jours plus tard.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me le dirait ? Il s'est enfui puis il est revenu se faire arrêter.

Harry appela une serveuse et se commanda une tranche de tarte aux pommes. Un angle de l'abbaye de Westminster apparaissait par la fenêtre.

- Tu veux dire qu'il s'est rendu, dit Ron comme Harry ne développait pas sa remarque désabusée.

Le regard vert acéré vint trouver les yeux bleus et clairs de Ron :

- Quoi ?

Ron fronça les sourcils :

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit… vu que vous êtes mariés et tout.

L'ironie dans son expression crispa Harry.

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aies toujours pas annulé ?

Harry regarda par la fenêtre en direction du tribunal.

- Pas eu l'occasion.

- Mmh, dit Ron d'un air entendu.

Il accepta gracieusement le thé et le croissant au fromage qui lui était tendu.

- Enfin, il est venu nous dire qu'il voulait bien témoigner contre deux chefs de la mafia en échange d'un casier vierge. A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'on puisse faire ça avant que Blaise—

- Blaise ?

Ron lui adressa un avertissement du regard pour qu'il ne recommence pas :

- _Blaise_ a suggéré qu'on passe par le service de protection des témoins.

Il coupa son croissant en deux.

- Après tout, ça sert à protéger les témoins qui se sentent menacés et il était au téléphone avec McLaggen quand son père a été tué. Apparemment il a une fille. Va comprendre. Et Seamus a découvert que vous étiez mariés alors qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait à une petite fille pour empêcher Draco de témoigner contre lui pour le meurtre de Demelza Robins.

Ron se tut un instant, contemplant du regard les voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Il prit une gorgée de thé.

- Blaise a démissionné.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa tarte aux pommes.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il toussa dans une serviette, la voix rauque, et éclata de rire :

- Peut-être qu'il en a eu assez de t'attendre.

Ron haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça fait presque quatre ans qu'il est là, tous ceux qui ont travaillé avec lui disent que c'est un des meilleurs. Et soudain il présente une lettre de démission. Il s'en va aujourd'hui.

- Quatre ans ?

Vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu ça, « il y a quatre ans », ça devenait difficile de croire aux coïncidences.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ? répondit Ron qui ne savait pas à quoi Harry pensait.

- Hein ? Non.

Non. C'était trop… trop de coïncidences.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il est encore là ?

Il se leva.

- Dis-moi qu'il est toujours là.

Ron le regardait comme s'il avait un peu perdu la tête. Harry tenta de garder son sang froid, mais sut qu'il avait échoué quand Ron bredouilla :

- Euh, je sais pas.

- Ron, viens avec moi.

Il attrapa la main de Ron et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du café jusqu'à la ruelle la plus proche. Comprenant soudain ce qui allait se passait, Ron se mit à paniquer.

- Oh seigneur. Non, non, non.

Harry tourna vers son meilleur ami un regard implorant :

- S'il te plaît, c'est important.

Il sortir sa baguette et jeta un Assurdiato sur eux. Il agrippa Ron par la taille et disparut dans un tourbillon. Ron ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en sentant l'horrible sensation de compression. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans des toilettes. S'écartant de Harry et jetant un regard alentour, il constata qu'ils étaient dans des toilettes de Scotland Yard. Harry se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

- On est à mon étage, s'émerveilla Ron.

Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Son meilleur ami était un magicien. Harry se retourna et lui jeta un regard étrange :

- Je sais. Ça m'arrive d'avoir le sens de l'orientation parfois.

Ils entrèrent dans le service de Ron. Blaise n'était pas à sa place et Ron soupira avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Ils y trouvèrent Blaise, qui parcourait des dossiers. L'homme basané leva la tête :

- Ah, vous voilà ! Où sont les documents du transfert du De Vinci ? Vous êtes censé les envoyer aujourd'hui.

Blaise s'appuya au bureau, l'air impatient. Il jeta un regard noir à Harry. Le brun lui tournait autour avec un air soupçonneux. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry.

Blaise plissa les yeux en retour :

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

- Blaise, dit Ron.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un lourd soupir :

- Votre _mari_ a laissé l'original sur la table du hangar.

Devant l'expression stupéfaite de Harry, il eut un rire moqueur :

- Il y a une empreinte digitale au dos du dessin qui correspond à celle que l'on a trouvée sur un autre tableau de De Vinci. Le Louvre a vérifié et il n'y a pas d'empreinte sur la toile qui se trouve au musée. C'est extrêmement gênant bien évidemment et ils espèrent que la presse n'en aura pas vent.

Il croisa les bras.

- On renvoie donc la toile au Musée du Louvre, mais on ne peut pas le faire tant que les formulaires n'ont pas été remplis. Je les ai mis là il y a trois jours, Ron, où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

Blaise était à cran.

- C'est mon dernier jour. Je veux que tout soit réglé avant mon départ.

Harry inclina la tête de côté :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous démissionnez ?

Ron était de l'autre côté de son bureau à présent, mais la réponse l'intéressait plus que les formulaires. Même si cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il occupait ce poste et même si Blaise n'était pas censé être son assistant personnel au départ, il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Il n'avait pas tellement envie qu'il s'en aille.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Ron se redressa, cessant de faire semblant de chercher des formulaires dont il avait oublié l'existence.

- Blaise, vous avouerez que c'est un peu soudain.

Blaise regarda de l'un à l'autre :

- Faites en sorte d'avoir rempli les formulaires en trois exemplaires avant la fin de la journée, Ron.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Harry scruta Ron du regard.

- Ça y est ? Tu commences à trouver ça bizarre ?

Ron hocha la tête :

- Un peu.

Harry s'écarta d'un pas :

- Après toi ?

Ron le dépassa :

- Après moi.

Une fois dans l'open space, il regarda autour de lui. Blaise avait disparu. Un officier de police qui passait par là vit que Ron avait l'air de chercher quelque chose :

- Vous cherchez Blaise, Ron ? Je viens de le voir partir avec un carton sous le bras. Il est allé aux toilettes, je crois. C'est un peu bizarre, mais bon.

Le temps d'échanger un regard, Ron et Harry se précipitèrent subtilement vers les toilettes des hommes. En ouvrant la porte, Harry se figea ; Blaise avait l'air un peu pris de court de voir les deux hommes débouler comme ça dans les toilettes, manquant de lui faire faire une attaque cardiaque. Il se reprit bientôt et jeta un regard noir à son ancien pseudo-patron.

- Ron, je vous jure, si vous ne retenez pas votre ami, je lui mets un coup d'équerre dans l'œil.

Il se mit à farfouiller dans son carton à la recherche de l'arme en question et Ron s'avança pour s'interposer.

Puis Harry le vit.

- Joli Rapeltout. Ça vous sert de presse papier ?

Blaise se figea et le dévisagea, stupéfait. Ron ne comprenait pas :

- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Vous vous apprêtiez à transplaner ? On vous en a empêché ?

Ron s'éloigna de Blaise, l'expression méfiante. Blaise le regarda :

- Non ! Je… il déglutit péniblement. J'attendais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez ?

- Quelqu'un.

Harry et Ron firent volte face : une porte s'était ouverte et à la plus grande stupeur de Harry s'y trouvait Hermione. La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce.

- C'est moi qu'il attendait.

Elle se tourna vers Blaise.

- Vas-y, Blaise.

Elle tenait à la main un dessous-de-verre, ce qui était un peu étrange vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Puis il comprit. Un portoloin. Tout s'expliquait : les portoloins ne faisaient pas de bruit, or elle essayait de quitter le cœur même de la police britannique.

- Une seconde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ron les regardait tous à tour de rôle sans y rien comprendre. Détachant son regard du portoloin, Harry songea qu'il fallait qu'il donne quelques explications à Ron.

- Chaque fois qu'il s'envolait, qu'il avait besoin d'informations sur quelque chose, ou de savoir si vous risquiez de retrouver sa trace, il a tout su par Blaise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit qu'il avait toujours sept longueurs d'avance sur nous, Ron ? Qui a suggéré de faire appel au service de protection des témoins pour son casier judiciaire ?

Hermione le considérait avec attention, jaugeant sa colère. Il n'en voulait ni à elle ni à Blaise, ni même à Draco sans doute, mais c'était la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient qui le mettait hors de lui. Ne pas avoir compris tout cela plus tôt le mettait hors de lui.

- Blaise ? dit Ron dans son dos.

Sa voix semblait lointaine, trahie, comme s'il espérait que ce que Harry venait de dire n'était pas vrai. Blaise fit « non » de la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Ron. Sincèrement désolé.

- Draco m'a dit qu'il avait pris ma signature pour le certificat de mariage parce que c'était moi qui avait payé, mais ce n'était pas vrai non plus, si ? Ron avait vraiment oublié son portefeuille au bureau ? ajouta Harry, tant qu'il était parti sur sa lancée.

L'intéressé en fut bouche bée. Blaise refusait de répondre, comme s'il était trop contrarié pour arriver à parler.

- Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Harry.

Le silence qui suivit suffit amplement à répondre. Hermione referma un peu la porte pour cacher Blaise de la vue de Ron. Harry entendit l'homme laisser échapper un faible sanglot et pour la première fois, Harry eut pitié de lui. Hermione tendit la main derrière elle, celle qui tenait le dessous de verre.

- On a fini le boulot, maintenant on rentre.

Elle inclina la tête de côté, étudiant le visage de Harry.

- Vous êtes différent des autres.

Il eut un rire laconique :

- De tous ceux à qui il a menti ? Ceux qu'il a laissés entre les mains de la mafia ? Ceux qu'il a épousés ? Il va falloir préciser.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Il vous a toujours dit la vérité. Si vous vous souvenez de tout ce qu'il vous a dit, vous verrez qu'il ne vous a jamais vraiment menti.

Harry eut un rire laconique.

- C'est ça qui vous distingue des autres, poursuivit-elle. Mais j'imagine que pour vous ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas un mensonge que ça n'est pas trompeur. Draco sème des fragments de vérité dans l'intention de tromper. C'est véritablement un art défensif et ce n'est pas sans dommages collatéraux(1).

Elle eut l'air compatissant.

- Même s'il n'a pas l'intention de faire du mal.

La porte se referma et Harry se précipita aussitôt pour la rouvrir d'un coup de pied.

La porte rencontra le mur avec fracas. Les toilettes étaient vides.

* * *

**Notes**

(1) « Même si ce n'est pas un mensonge, ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'est pas trompeur. Le menteur sait qu'il ment, mais celui qui ne donne jamais que des fragments de vérité dans le but de tromper est un artisan de la destruction. » Criss Jami, chanteur du groupe Venus in Arms. L'auteur recommande de lire ses poèmes.


	9. Partie 9

**9**

Harry claqua la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était le cinquième hôtel dans lequel il logeait depuis son arrivée à Londres, qui remontait à quatre semaines plus tôt. Il secoua la tête et jeta sa cravate dans un coin. Ron avait passé quasiment tout le reste de la journée à se morfondre et répéter qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne des vacances. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. L'audience, durant laquelle le verdict de Seamus Finnigan avait été rendu, avait eu lieu ce matin-là. Harry était ravi à l'idée que l'irlandais ne sortirait pas de prison de sitôt. La condamnation de Cormack McLaggen, tombée plus tard dans la journée, le ravit également. Mais peu lui importait finalement ; il ne s'y était rendu que parce qu'il pensait que Draco y serait. Mais il n'y était pas. Laissant échapper un profond soupir, Harry sentit ses os s'enfoncer dans le matelas ferme de son lit. Il avait du mal à croire que cela faisait seulement quatre jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ce maudit Draco Malfoy. Il était épuisant ce blond, c'était certain. Il roula sur le côté et soupira de lassitude.

Soudain, il se réveilla. Les lumières étaient encore allumées. Il se redressa sur son séant, encore en costume, et regarda autour de lui, la vision embrumée de sommeil. Il soupira. S'était-il vraiment attendu à ce que le blond fût là ? Secouant la tête, il se rallongea, jetant un bras sur son visage pour se cacher de la lumière.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Il se tâta le front, se repoussant les cheveux, et en décolla un… post-it ?

_Vous avez meilleur goût que ça_

_non ? N'y a-t-il pas une maison_

_qui vous attend quelque part_

_dans les bois ?_

Alors qu'il lisait le mot, il lui semblait entendre parfaitement l'accent français dans sa tête, et il se gifla mentalement lorsque son esprit lui rappela que l'accent était faux, que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, comme tout le reste. Malgré tout, Harry sentit tout de même un sourire naître lentement mais sûrement sur son visage.

* * *

Il n'y avait personne. Il avait passé toute la matinée chez lui et il n'y avait personne, pas la moindre trace du passage de quiconque depuis des années. Il avait même loué une voiture dans la ville principale.

Lorsqu'il était tombé sur cette maison en bois à dix-huit ans, lors d'une randonnée avec son parrain, il avait su qu'il la lui fallait. Au fil des années, à chaque fois qu'il avait des vacances, il y venait pour la retaper jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait finie, six ans auparavant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Harry inspira profondément puis laissa échapper un soupir. L'endroit lui avait manqué, la quiétude de l'eau. Le son du monde autour de lui ici était si différent de tous les endroits où il avait pu mettre les pieds.

Il alla d'une chambre à une autre pour ouvrir les hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac à tous les étages. Il passa les quelques premières heures à regarder dehors et les suivantes à faire le ménage, changer les draps et jeter des sorts de nettoyage pour se débarrasser de la poussière sur les surfaces et sous les lits.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la chambre qui faisait l'angle au dernier étage et donnait sur le lac, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. La pièce était vide et entièrement peinte en blanc, ce qui la rendait très claire malgré la journée d'automne typique qu'il y avait dehors. En ouvrant le velux, il se surprit à songer que la pièce ferait un chouette atelier et se maudit intérieurement. Il secoua la tête et jeta les sorts standards pour nettoyer la pièce et la laissa tranquille.

Il y retourna au coucher du soleil. Il se détestait. Après avoir commandé des provisions sur internet au Tesco du coin, il avait cédé : il avait fait un tour sur Amazon pour commander des fournitures et du matériel d'arts plastiques qui devaient lui être livrés le lendemain matin. Il trimballa là-haut une malle vide que la mère de Ron lui avait donnée un jour, alors qu'il était encore à l'école. Elle était stylée et lui avait beaucoup plu quand il avait quatorze ans. Il prit son dîner dans la pièce et eut suffisamment pansé ses blessures pour se coucher à neuf heures. Draco avait toujours été un bon acteur.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un poids solide sur le ventre, il sourit avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, des iris gris et brillants lui souriaient. Il voulut bouger les mains mais interrompit son mouvement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient immobilisées. Ces yeux se mirent à rire. Il leva le nez et constata que ses poignets étaient menottés au lit, avec les menottes qui étaient censées être dans son sac.

— Franchement, Harry. Tu ne retiendras jamais la leçon.

Il s'installa confortablement, s'étendant de tout son long entre les jambes de Harry et croisant les bras sur le torse du brun pour y reposer son menton.

— Accio baguette, dit Harry en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la baguette lui claqua dans la paume. Les menottes tombèrent sous un simple _Alohomora_.

Draco le gratifia d'un sourire resplendissant.

— Oui, Blaise m'a parlé de ça.

Harry reposa les mains à côté de sa tête, laissant glisser la baguette sur le matelas.

— Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de te reprocher de ne pas me l'avoir dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Draco eut l'air amusé. Il sourit de nouveau :

— J'aime beaucoup mon atelier. C'est parfait pour toutes les contrefaçons que je pourrais faire, non ?

Harry se demanda comment Draco pouvait bien connaître les fonctions de chaque pièce.

— Donc tu t'attribues des pièces chez moi, comme ça ? Pas très poli.

Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le seul fait que Draco songeât à rester assez longtemps pour s'approprier une chambre – fût-ce pour des activités peu recommandables – lui faisait chaud au cœur.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

— Je viens d'arriver. Il fallait que je m'occupe de la petite – que je l'installe, que je lui trouve une nouvelle école, tu sais ce que c'est. Oh ne fais pas cette tête. Il faut que ma fille ait ce qu'il y a de mieux, tu sais, maintenant que je suis un homme libre avec une nouvelle identité, et cette fois entièrement légale.

Il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et déposa quelques objets sur le lit.

— Selon la justice britannique, je m'appelle maintenant Nathaniel Winsor – c'est classe, commenta-t-il avec fierté, mais il va falloir que je m'y habitue. J'ai un nouvel acte de naissance, un nouveau passeport et un casier judiciaire vierge pour la première fois depuis des années.

Remettant les documents de côté, il se rallongea.

— J'ai l'intention d'en profiter pleinement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien accomplir tes devoirs conjugaux et m'aider à m'habituer à mon nom en le criant à répétition, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

Harry n'avait pas envie de lui céder si facilement :

— Le problème, Nathaniel, c'est que je ne suis pas marié avec toi. Je suis marié à Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter.

— Ah bon ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que dit cet acte de mariage-ci.

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule. Il y avait sa signature au bas de la page.

Il s'empara du document et le lut du début à la fin, puis il souffla, déconfit.

— Comment se fait-il que je me sois marié deux fois avec toi sans avoir été présent à aucune des cérémonies ?

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Je connais un juge de paix.

Harry soupira.

— Ouais, il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises qui c'est celui-là.

— Celle-là.

— Celle-là, parce qu'elle pourrait me filer de sacrés coups de mains à l'avenir.

— Ce qui est à moi est à toi, mon cœur. Si tu veux, on peut organiser une petite fête et inviter tous tes amis. Ce serait l'occasion de réunir Blaise et ton ami Ron, qu'il arrête de geindre.

— Ah, c'est le même cirque de ton côté ? compatit Harry.

Malgré tout le déni dont Ron faisait preuve, l'absence de Blaise se faisait cruellement ressentir à présent.

— Je ne te raconte même pas, dit Draco avec irritation. Même si je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici, je serais resté quand même, rien que pour ne plus l'avoir sur les bras.

— Mais tu vas rester, hein ?

Ça faisait un peu désespéré mais, à ce stade, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Le visage de Draco s'adoucit.

— Oh, Harry, ton absence m'a rendu fou.

Il eut un grand sourire et s'approcha.

— Maintenant c'est à moi de te rendre fou.

* * *

— Tu as fait une autre copie ?

Draco se tourna vers lui et sourit. Harry le rejoignait, une tasse de thé à la main, ne portant rien d'autre que son boxer. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre spectaculaire et cela ne fit que faire fondre davantage Draco. Il prit la tasse et acquiesça avant de retourner au dessin qu'il avait accroché au mur de son atelier à son arrivée. Ce n'était pas mal du tout : sa propre cabane dans les bois à l'intérieur de celle de Harry. Un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve.

— Oui, j'en ai fait une deuxième.

Harry secoua la tête et le laissa planté là. Draco le regarda partir.

— Tu ne pouvais pas lâcher l'affaire, dit Harry par-dessus son épaule tout en descendant les escaliers.

Draco se retourna vers la toile de vélin tendue sur une plaque de chêne. Il s'approcha et parcourut délicatement le bord du tableau du bout des doigts, contemplant l'inclinaison des hachures en forme de croix réalisées par un authentique gaucher, plutôt que de la main droite d'un enfant doué, qui certes imitait magnifiquement et impeccablement la technique. Il but une gorgée de son thé et recula d'un pas. Cinq ans plus tôt, Severus avait fini par retrouver la trace du Portrait d'une Jeune Fiancée, mais le collectionneur qui l'avait acheté – pour trois fois rien, de l'avis de Severus – refusait de le vendre ou de le lâcher pour rien au monde. Malade comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas aller la récupérer lui-même et avait catégoriquement interdit à Draco de faire du mal à cet homme, comme le blond avait été prêt à l'assassiner. Tout leur dur travail, toutes ces nuits sans sommeil pour rien ; il était prêt à enfreindre la loi sorcière et jeter un Endoloris sur un moldu par pure vengeance.

Quand Severus mourut, Draco fut inconsolable pendant un moment et le temps que Hermione et Blaise le remettent sur pieds, le nouveau propriétaire du dessin, Florian Dorflinger, avait disparu de la circulation. Pansy, une amie qu'il venait d'aider à décrocher un emploi à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, avait vu l'homme arriver de Zürich et se diriger vers le TGV pour Londres. Elle l'avait aussitôt reconnu, l'ayant vu se disputer avec Draco à plusieurs reprises. Après avoir appris cela, Draco s'était mis à planifier son coup avec méthode. Si Florian était en Angleterre, Draco avait besoin de contacts haut placés et Astoria, si charmante fût-elle, ne pouvait pas aller partout sans éveiller de soupçons, bien qu'elle se mît à se créer des relations dans des endroits étranges pour lui. Blaise s'était porté volontaire lorsque Draco avait annoncé qu'il partait, disant qu'il avait besoin de changer de rythme car vivre de l'argent de sa famille devenait lassant au bout d'un moment. Hermione, enseignante en congé maternité, fut la dernière à se laisser convaincre. Elle doutait que quelqu'un veuille bien embaucher une femme dont la grossesse était aussi avancée. Apparemment, cela ne posait pas de problème aux écoles d'hôpitaux. Ayant suivi une formation parallèle en éducation spécialisée pendant ses études, le poste la ravit.

Après quatre ans de préparation, de recherches, d'attente et de petits boulots pour des riches qui s'ennuyaient pour rassembler des fonds, ils eurent enfin une ouverture lorsqu'une amie d'Astoria, Demelza Robins, mentionna une exposition à laquelle elle aurait aimé aller, ayant toujours eu un vif intérêt pour De Vinci. Aller chercher la toile lui-même aurait été stupide, puisque Florian le connaissait et saurait l'identifier si jamais la police l'attrapait. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un que la police avait déjà du mal à attraper. La mafia avait été un accident – un heureux accident, mais un accident tout de même. Cormack lui avait payé un verre dans un bar et s'était présenté comme le chef de son « clan » (soit). Ils avaient passé une soirée charmante, quoiqu'un peu ennuyeuse. Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Seamus Finnigan l'avait coincé à Westfield et lui avait proposé une grosse somme d'argent pour son « expertise » (dont il avait eu vent par son cousin, Richard Cummington) pour avoir la _Principessa_ avant que Cormack ne mette la main dessus, il avait simplement souri, dit « d'accord » et pris l'argent. Il n'avait jamais mentionné le fait que c'était lui qui avait convaincu Cormack qu'il fallait qu'il ait le tableau, ni qu'il lui avait proposé d'aller le chercher pour lui. Omettre des vérités faisait partie intégrante de son métier. Il essayait de ne pas mentir aux gens qui comptaient, comme ses meilleurs amis et sa famille. Harry faisait partie de ceux-là à présent. C'était étrange, car il n'avait pas une fois menti au brun depuis leur rencontre. C'était peut-être le destin.

— Non, dit-il à voix basse, plein de fierté et de satisfaction. J'ai bien peur que non, Harry.

Il retourna à l'entrée de son studio.

— Celle-ci est pour toi, Severus, dit-il affectueusement avant d'éteindre la lumière et de refermer la porte.

Et si Harry ne lui posait jamais de questions quant à la disparition de son fidèle sac de toile bleu marine, il n'avait pas besoin de mentir à son sujet, si ? Il pouvait se contenter de dire :

— Il est rangé dans mon atelier.

* * *

~The End~


End file.
